


Kids On The Block

by lexiconfortress



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Grease (1978)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiconfortress/pseuds/lexiconfortress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a modern grease!au with characters of me and my co authors making. </p>
<p>Some aspects may deemed OOC for characters that actually exist, but since this is a story that I have created, it is canon in their verse. </p>
<p>If you are against rape, alcoholism, smoking, and drug use, please do not read this fanfiction, or leave hasty comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OST can be found here- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ</p>
<p>For the best experience, listen to the soundtrack while reading. Theme songs of chapters will be in the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Theme Song for Chapter 1
> 
>  
> 
> Tarzan Boy- Baltimora

“Joe, get up.”

The voice was distant, groggy as Joseph’s brain adjusted to the new sensation of alertness. The brightness of daytime peeking through the blinds of the dark bedroom. This was not a pleasant experience. Maybe if he ignored the voice, he could go back to sleep.

“Joe, come on man, we’re gonna be late!” Louder this time. 

Joseph curled up tighter under the warmth of the blankets, hoping that maybe if he focused hard enough, he could return to dreaming in peace. He soon realized that would never happen as the warmth suddenly disappeared with a quick pull from Vinn, Joseph’s roommate. The cold air hit him hard as his body began to shake. He was not good with the cold.

“Fuck! Cold!” Joseph wailed, throwing himself out of the futon, rocketing towards the closet to put on clothes. Teeth chattering as he searched for clothes, he heard laughter from behind him.

“Bout time you got up, dick head! Dad’s gonna be pissed that we weren’t there on time!” Vinn exclaimed, blocking a punch from Joseph’s pale skinned hand. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you didn’t set a fucking alarm, okay?”

“Yeah, but you’re supposed to gently roll over and kiss me until I wake up, remember?” Joseph punched his friend and threw on his black leather jacket, tightening the steel gray combat boots on his feet.

“Shut up, I’m not doing that.” Vinn pouted comically, throwing an arm around Joseph’s shoulders as they walked out of the apartment and down the road to Rod’s Car Shop. They worked there, and with Rod being Vinn’s dad, the pay was quite good for two young high schoolers. As they heard the bell ring from the high school just two blocks away, they snickered. Skipping, again. Mrs. Haggard must be having a fit.

“So, you wouldn’t happen to have done the homework for English, would you?” Vinn asked as they set up to continue restoring the old Chevy Impala in the garage. It was a 1962, light blue with black interior with all original frame. Joseph shook his head as he lifted the rusted hood.

“No, and how many times are you gonna ask to copy mine? You know I suck at English.” Vinn handed him a 5/8 wrench and slid under the car, back resting on a skateboard.

“Well, you know we could always ask Darrell.”

“Who the fuck is Darrell?”

“Ya know, that really fat dorky kid who shits out A-pluses.” Joseph snickered.

“Yeah, maybe.” A loud clanking came from under the car as Joseph walked over to the boom box to tune into their favorite radio station. The tune of 409 by The Beach Boys flooded from the speakers as Joseph began welding the axel together. This was Joseph’s favorite song, and helped him focus as the sparks from his welding equipment flew passed him.

Vinn rolled out after a while and wiped the back of his hand over his forehead to get rid of the sweat. The old building of Uldridge High, their high school, sat there blandly, kids in the windows learning crap. Vinn smirked as he looked up at the windows. The girls were swooning at them again, and this time Vinn was gonna give them a show. He picked up the hose and bent over slowly to turn the nozzle. Joseph looked up from his work and scowled. Vinn loved attention. A little too much. He was one of the heartthrobs of the school. If it had a hole, Vinn would consider having sex with it. Being a horny 17-year-old wasn’t good for Vinn’s personality. Joseph, being 16, was a major heart throb himself, but he was not interested in the attention that got him. Vinn elevated the hose up to his mouth and let the water drip down his black shirt, sticking to his broad muscular frame. 

Vinn knew he and Joseph, being the greaser boys of the school, were the most popular. And he wasn’t gonna lose that title, whether Joseph wanted it or not. He took off his shirt, ruffling his white hair, slicking back the blue pieces behind his ears. His blue eyes gazed up at the ladies and winked, one girl clutched at her heart and blushed. Vinn looked to Joe, and aimed the hose, pressing his thumb on the edge to contact him. Joseph was now not only soaked, but extremely pissed, ripping off his welding helmet and throwing it at Vinn.

“Vincent, you fuck! Get your big ass to work already!” Joseph hollered, swinging fists at the taller man as he laughed and dodged. Vinn was tall, 6’2, whereas Joseph only being 5’7 had a little difficulty fighting off the larger boy as he grabbed him up in his arms, locking his arms at his sides as he twirled around.

“They are so cute! I wonder if Vinn is available!” One girl in the window whispered to the other.

“I don’t know about you, but Joseph has my heart!” The other replied. 

A black, curly haired boy sat quietly observing the flock of ladies at the window, yellow eyes narrow and cold. He stretched the collar of his white tee, pulling it farther down over his lean chest. Black pants sat neatly upon his legs, white shoes covered his feet. A hand on his shoulder brought his attention to a much taller boy with slicked back blonde hair and peachy skin. His red and yellow varsity jacket clean and fresh, with not a mark on the white sleeves.

“Hey, Cullen.” Cullen smiled, touching the long scar on his upper lip. A reflex to hide it.

“Hello Endo! Distracted by the ladies?” Endo chuckled at this.

“No. They’re ogling the greasers outside.” Cullen cocked a dark eyebrow.

“Since when are there greasers?” Endo motioned for Cullen to follow, and they walked to the window. Outside were two boys Cullen recognized as part of the Leather Men group in school. They were a gang of sorts, cool kids with attitudes. The group was about 8 members strong, and all of them wore leather jackets to school. Cullen snickered as the shorter boy with short black scruff on his face as he kicked the taller white and blue haired boy in the shin. Endo stood there with crossed arms.

“Those two are in my next class, apparently they’re skipping again.” Endo said, looking at Cullen.

“Oh? Do you know them well?” Endo shook his head.

“No. They are aggravating, especially Vinn, the taller one.” Cullen looked back at the two boys outside and kept finding his attention drawn to the shorter white haired boy.

“Who’s that?” Cullen asked, blinking his copper eyes slowly.

“Oh, that guy’s Joseph. A real asshole he is. Rumor has it that his face is stuck in a permanent scowl.” Cullen laughed lightly.

“I’m sure he’s nicer than the rumors.” Cullen replied, gazing back out the window. Endo smiled at his friend. He was too sweet for his own good sometimes.

“They aren’t rumors. He really is an asshole, just wait. You’ll see.” The bell rang for the next classes to begin, and Cullen sat down in his assigned seat, hearing distant laughter outside.

 

They day went by slow, but when it finally ended, Cullen and Endo met outside in the usual routine. Football practice was cancelled today, so Cullen took the opportunity to take a pit stop at the malt shop.

“We going to Bernie’s?” Endo asked, as they walked across the street. Cullen nodded.

“Yeah, I miss their milkshakes. I’m long overdue for one.” He replied, fussing with the string on his back pack. Endo chuckled, straightening a thin black eyebrow with his pinky.

“Did you dye your hair, by the way?” Cullen asked, flicking a finger over a short black curl on Endo’s head. Endo shook his head.

“No, it just looks darker in the light.”

“That’s strange.”

“Well, we can’t all be brass blonde like you, Cull.” Cullen laughed at this, ruffling his hair a little to shake out the styling gel. Endo raised his eyes to look at his taller, 6’5 friend.

“You shoulder let your hair go natural sometime.” Endo said, noticing the hairs at the base of his neck going back to their natural tight curls. Cullen smiled shyly.

“I don’t know. My hair isn’t exactly attractive when I let it go.” Cullen replied, holding the door open for Endo. They took a seat at the bar and held up a finger for the owner to see. He smiled and nodded.

“Well, I think it would look good. Plus, I hear the ladies like curly haired boys.” Cullen blushed red at this statement, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, I uhm, I don’t really…well, I’m not really looking…” He stammered, grabbing onto the cold glass of the chocolate milkshake placed in front of him. Endo picked off the red cherry from his shake and popped it into his mouth, chewing as he saw the blush fade from Cullen’s ears.

“You fuckin’ moron!” A loud voice hollered from the back room. Endo and Cullen looked back. They looked back at each other with small smiles.

Attached to the famous malt shop, behind one flimsy doorway with beads hanging from the top, was a biker bar. The bikers would stop to have a smoke and a few drinks, them cross over to the malt shop for a milkshake and their famous chili cheese fries. It was common for kids to peek inside and watch in envy as the cool bikers smoked and played pool for money. Endo and Cullen were one of these kids.

Cullen got up first, milkshake in hand, and walked to the beads, pushing them out of the way, Endo close behind. And there, at the pool table, were Vinn and Joseph. Joseph, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, leaned over the table with a furrowed brow and struck the Q ball, knocking two solids into the pockets. Vinn cheered and they bumped forearms. Cullen blushed at how cool Joseph looked with his black aviator sunglasses hooked onto the collar of his white tank top. Cullen also noticed on both of their left biceps was a tattoo of a small halo with devil horns. They had matching tattoos?

“That’s my Joey! Take note, bitches!” Vinn cheered, adding a quick pelvic thrust to the two older bikers sneering back at them. 

“I wish I could be that cool.” Cullen said softly, watching Vinn shoot from behind his back, sunglasses placed on top of his multi colored hair. Endo sighed.

“Ya know what, fuck this.” Endo said, taking out his wallet.

“What’re you doing?” Cullen stammered.

“I’m gonna challenge them.” Endo grumbled, startling Cullen as Endo walked passed him. 

Cullen hustled to his side as Endo took out 50 dollars from his wallet. Vinn and Joseph were collecting the money from the pile and separating it when the 50 bucks flopped down on the green carpeted pool table. Joseph looked up and saw two high schoolers he didn’t recognize. A blonde wearing a football varsity jacket, and a black haired guy with thin eyebrows. Vinn smirked, looking to Joseph.

“Well, well, well! Fresh meat?” He teased, sizing them up noticing the varsity jacket guy was about three inches taller, and holding a very tasty looking milkshake. He bent over and took the straw in his mouth, taking a long gulp, winking up at the blonde who was now turning beet red.

“50 bucks says we beat you guys at pool, loser buys dinner.” Endo chimed in, pushing Vinn away. 

Joseph walked up to them, leaning against the table with folded arms. Cullen noticed the rumors were seemingly true. His eyebrows were low and dark, scrunched together above a pair of striking canary yellow eyes. He was staring them both down. Cullen noticed the details of his face, and his long black eyelashes. His right eyebrow had a large chunk missing in the middle.

“Looks like these guys want to dance. Shall we teach these good boys a lesson, Joey?” Vinn asked, resting an elbow on the shorter man’s shoulder. A small smirk stretched on the corner of the white haired boys mouth, making Cullen blush.

“Bring it, pretty boy.” He spoke in a lower voice, tossing Cullen a pool stick. Vinn gave Joseph his, and racked the balls on the table. Joseph leaned over the table, making short eye contact with Cullen, before harshly breaking the pile. 

“Stripes.” Joseph stated, as a ball rolled into the pocket. Two more went in before he missed, and then it was Cullen’s turn. 

If he learned anything from having a large and wild family, it was how to play pool. He was good at this, and he knew Endo was too. They could do this. A miss from Cullen made Vinn laugh, striking in another ball before Endo’s turn came. Endo began knocking in ball after ball, and Vinn couldn’t help but whistle. Cullen started making shots too, and before Joseph and Vinn knew what happened, he had ended the game by knocking in the eight ball. Endo smiled and smacked hands with Cullen as they cheered, turning to the greasers.

“Fuck you, Vinn.” Joseph said, tossing 50 bucks back at the two boys, walking into the malt shop. Vinn chased after him.

“What did I do?!” Vinn whined as Cullen and Endo joined them. Joseph sat at the bar, elbows resting on the edge.

“Hey there, son. You can’t smoke in here, put it out or get out.” The owner, Bernie, said firmly, looking at Joseph who was in the middle of a drag. Vinn placed a hand on his shoulder, and Joseph blew out the smoke before flicking the lit ash away from the tip of the cigarette with his finger, placing the stub behind his ear.

“You Rod’s boy?” Bernie asked Vinn, while handing them all menus. Vinn smiled big and nodded.

“In the flesh!” Bernie smiled.

“Man, it’s been years since I’ve seen ya! How old are you now? I remember you when you just popped out!” Vinn chuckled.

“I’m 17! But hey! You forgot about this guy here, he’s basically my brother!” Vinn chimed, grabbing Joe tightly and ruffling his hair. Bernie looked to the scowling boy.

“Alright, son. What’s your name?” He asked. Joseph opened his mouth, but Vinn took that question for himself.

“His name’s Joseph, but call him Joey! He’s 16 and already got this impressive scruff! Getting’ ladies with that manliness!” Vinn said, pinching Joseph’s cheeks together. Joseph punched Vinn in the head and resumed looking at the menu. Cullen was shocked to learn Joseph’s age.

“You’re only 16?” He asked, gaining the attention of Joe and Vinn. Joseph nodded, eyebrows still lowered, pink lips pouted. 

“You look older.” Cullen added.

“It’s the beard.” Joseph answered. Vinn leaned back to try and catch Endo’s eye.

“What’s your name, cutie pie?” Vinn asked, switching seats to sit next to Endo, placing Cullen and Joseph just a seat apart.

“Endo.” Vinn puckered his lips and let out a whistle.

“Nice strong name there! Sexy, if you ask me!” Vinn said, leaning back a little to broaden himself. Endo wasn’t impressed.

“Yeah.” Vinn pouted, pointing to himself.

“Aren’t you gonna ask my name?” Endo stared hard at the bigger boy in front of him and scowled.

“No.” Vinn smiled. Tough guy.

“I’m Vinn! But you can call me stud.” Vinn raised his eyebrows twice and added a wink. Unbelievable, Endo thought as he waved down Bernie.

“What would you like?” He asked.

“The small chili cheese fries, please, ketchup on the side. Cullen?” Endo turned to face his friend, startling him as he whipped around.

“Oh, yes, uhm. I’ll just have a banana split and a side of fries, please!” Bernie wrote it down, then looking at the other boys.

“Anything for you boys?”

“Got any beer?” Joseph asked gruffly, making Vinn laugh.

“We don’t sell alcohol to minors here, kid.” Joseph shrugged.

“Milkshake, then.” He said, returning to staring at the ice cream flavors.

“I’ll have what Endo is having! Plus, one of those vanilla milkshakes!”

“Vinn, don’t forget we’re poor.” Joseph growled, leaning over the bar to look at his friend. Vinn waved a hand.

“Nah! We won 400 bucks today at the table, what we don’t spend here is going in the piggy bank, okay wifey?” Joseph widened his eyes, eyebrow raising in agitation, making Cullen snort.

“Somethin’ funny, blondie?” Joseph snapped. Cullen removed the hand from his mouth and smiled at Joseph.

“You’re just funny, is all!” Joseph’s pale skin flushed pink, and Cullen could have sworn he saw spouts of steam shooting from his ears. Joseph sat down and avoided eye contact.

“So, guys! Do you go to Uldridge?” Vinn asked, pointing at Cullen’s jacket.

“Yeah! I think you’re in one of my classes, but you’re never there.” Cullen said, trying to start a decent conversation. Vinn smiled, tongue quickly moistening his lips.

“Nah, because if I was I would for sure remember a handsome devil like you!” Cullen turned red, and Endo punched Vinn in the shoulder.

“Quit flirting with my friend. You’re embarrassing him.” Vinn snickered.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were the jealous type! It’s okay baby, my eyes are stuck on you!” Vinn said, making Endo groan in disgust. Joseph chuckled at his reaction.

“I like this guy.” Joseph commented, pointing to Endo. Endo turned to face Joseph.

“Fuck you, and fuck your friend too.” Joseph grabbed his straw and slurped at the milkshake.

“Never mind, I fuckin’ hate him.”

“Guys, guys, please! Let’s try to get along here, alright?” Cullen interjected. Joseph pushed Cullen’s sundae closer to him, and pointed to get his attention.

“Eat your food before it melts.” Joseph snapped, returning to his milkshake. Cullen was saddened. The rumors were true. This guy was being completely rude. He slowly dug into his sundae and as he took a bite, a hand placed itself on the small of his back. It was Vinn.

“Don’t worry, Joey gets snippy when he’s nervous. It’s nothing personal!” He said, then leaning in.

“Plus, he’s got a huge thing for blondes, so he’s trying to be cool. Inside he’s probably exploding into daffodils! All those pretty flowers bundled up in his chest!”

“Daffodils aren’t flowers, idiot! I keep telling you that! They are a genus of the spring perennial plants in the amaryllidaceae family!” Joseph loudly exclaimed, catching himself at the end with a squeak of embarrassment. Cullen nearly smiled as he saw Joseph become incredibly flustered. Endo also was staring with amusement at the sudden outburst.

“Whoopsies! I forgot about that!” Joseph scowled, eye wide and cheeks burning with embarrassment. Vinn did it on purpose. He knew Vinn. Vinn smiled brightly, his blue lipstick smeared from his food. Joseph wanted to punch that bastard right in the teeth. 

“You…you absolute…” Joseph grumbled, clenching his fists. Cullen decided to speak up to diffuse the situation.

“Do you know much about flowers?” Cullen asked in curiosity, as Vinn went back to flirting with Endo. Joseph sat back down and shrugged.

“Yeah.” He answered.

“What’s your favorite- “

“Lilium lancfolium” Cullen widened his eyes at the quickness of Joseph’s answer. But he didn’t know what that meant at all. Joseph realized what he had just said, and became more nervous.

“Uh…” Joseph stammered, rubbing his chin, “Lilies. Tiger Lilies.” He stated. Cullen nodded and smiled.

“I think those are beautiful flowers!” Cullen commented. Joseph didn’t react, but Cullen could’ve sworn that his eyebrows relaxed. Just as Joseph began to open his mouth to reply, Vinn grabbed him.

“Welp! We paid for your dinner! We gotta get back to the shop and work on our baby! Stop by sometime and come see us!” Vinn said, popping the last of his fries into his mouth as he put on his jacket. Joseph stood up and put the cigarette back in his mouth as he walked passed Cullen without saying good bye. 

“Say goodbye, Joey!” Vinn said as he held the door open. Joseph simply raised a hand as he walked underneath Vinn’s arm and towards a 1969 Pontiac, getting in the passenger seat. Vinn honked the horn as they sped out of the parking lot. 

“What a bunch of assholes.” Endo commented, finishing his water. Cullen smiled softly.

“No, I think they just take a little getting used to.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Vinn make a little bet. First dates.
> 
>  
> 
> OST - https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ
> 
>  
> 
> Please listen along for best experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song of Chapter Two:
> 
> Michael Jackson- The Way You Make Me Feel

Endo was calm, quiet as he extended his leg backward, holding onto the barre. It was quiet in the rehearsal room today, the light from the windows shone onto the freshly polished wood floors as he rose onto his toes. A little more, he thought, raising higher. His recital was in 6 months. He had to have his balance perfect. The one good thing the high school offered was a separate gym built for theater students, including the ballet rooms. He tightened his abdomen, slowly inching off the barre, arms above him as he lightly tapped across the floor. 

“You’re looking better!” Cullen’s voice rang out from the doorway. Endo dropped to his heels and turned. There stood Cullen, curly hair sweaty from practice, full football uniform on, helmet lazily hanging from his pinky and ring finger.

“Practice already over?” Endo asked, walking back to the barre to practice again. Cullen nodded, throwing his bag down and sitting on the cold floor, squirting water into his mouth. He rubbed his fingers gently over the scar on the right side of his lip.

“Does it still bother you?” Endo asked, raising to his toes again. Cullen sat cross-legged, unlacing his cleats.

“A little. I just wish it would go away…” He replied softly.

“Have you been using the Vitamin E tablets?” Cullen nodded.

“Yes, and it’s still not going away.” Cullen watched as Endo jumped gracefully and twirled his thin frame in the air, landed hastily as he grimaced. 

“Some people heal differently, Cullen.” Cullen shrugged, wiping off the reflector paint from under his eyes. Endo rose again.

“Can you stand over there, please?” Endo requested. Cullen smiled.

“Need to practice your jump catch again?” Endo nodded as Cullen stood in the middle of the room, feet planted on the floor as Endo jumped and twirled towards him with ease. Endo jumped too late, catching Cullen by surprise, forcing Cullen to hook his arm under Endo’s leg to prevent him from falling.

“Dammit!” Endo spat, as he went back to the barre to try again.

“Relax, man. Just try not to force it.” Cullen said softly. Endo breathed out slowly, and nodded at his friend’s advice. Another start, jumping and a light twirl. This time he jumped perfectly, Cullen catching him at the hips and twirling 180 degrees and placing him on the floor. 

“That one was good!” Cullen complimented. 

“Still needs work, but thanks. You’re a lot gentler than my partner.” Endo said, sitting down to remove his shoes. Cullen chuckled as he slipped into his flip flops. Endo hissed as his toes released from the tape. 

“Did the blister rip open again?” Cullen asked. Endo nodded and lightly limped towards his bag to collect his things. They exited the room and walked across the gym, passed the cheerleaders who were dancing to Britney Spears and out the main doors. Cullen was hit with a blast of warm air as they exited the building and began their mile walk back to their neighborhood.

“Do you need help with the Biology homework tonight?” Cullen asked. Endo nodded.

“Do you want to come over, or should I?” Cullen thought for a moment.

“Well, I’m home alone for three weeks, my family took a vacation to Italy.”

“They left you?” Cullen waved his hand in defense.

“No, I didn’t want to go, and besides we have the big game in 2 months against Magi Academy. I need to train more until then.” Endo nodded, looking both ways before crossing the street. 

As they walked passed Rod’s Car Shop, they heard loud music coming from the open garage. Cullen recognized it as Fat Bottom Girls, by Queen. As they came up around the corner, they were able to see inside the garage. Joseph was leaning against the car, loudly singing the tune with Vinn and a few other Leather Men. Cullen and Endo stopped to watch as Joseph stood on the hood of the car, sunglasses on and swaying his hips to the beat, making the group go wild with laughter. He jumped off the car and threw his leather jacket to Vinn as he ran his hands across his stomach, feet moving and clunking on the ground. He was a really good dancer, his moves being that of a hip hop style. He had an amazing voice. Cullen felt a hot blush creeping over his shoulders.

“How lame can you be?” Endo said, making Cullen laugh as they continued walking.

“You were the one that thought being a greaser was cool, remember.” Endo blushed, with a scowl.

“That was a long time ago.” Cullen laughed, pushing him slightly.

“Oh, that’s total bullshit! You said that last week!” Endo folded his arms across his chest.

“Whatever…” Endo said as they walked up the driveway to Cullen’s house. 

Endo always liked Cullen’s house. Medium sized, two stories, tan with black shudders. Simple house, family photos littered the tables and walls. Cullen hung his jacket up and motions for Endos, which he handed to him. Endo walked into the hallway, noticing they had framed another one of Cullen’s report cards. Hanging beside a large wooden cross, Endo sighed.

“Alright, you go bandage your feet. I’m going to take a quick shower.” Cullen said, rushing up the stairs, a small ‘ouch’ ringing out as Endo chuckled. 

Being tall was difficult for Cullen, as he forgot how small the ceiling was on his steps. Endo walked to the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink, walking back out to the kitchen where he propped himself on the counter to wash his feet. He was careful around the blisters and callouses, gently applying disinfectant cream and taping the wounds closed. He looked around, taking in the scene around him. He really did like Cullen’s house. A new drawing, probably from Cullen’s brother’s son, was hung proudly on the fridge. It was a crappy crayon drawing of Cullen throwing a football with the yellow caption “Uncle Cullen!”. Endo smiled. 

He didn’t have siblings, but what he did have was money. He lived in the richest part of the neighborhood, a couple blocks from Cullen’s house, in a three story mansion complete with a butler, eight bathrooms and a pool in the backyard. He snickered as he remembered the first time Cullen came over and was too embarrassed to ask where the bathroom was and just ended up wandering aimlessly until Endo found him in the third guest bedroom with a dejected look on his face.

“Hey, did you want anything to eat or drink?” Cullen’s voice rang out as Endo looked at him. Towel around his shoulders, shirtless and a pair of black college sweatpants was all Cullen wore as he ruffled the towel on his curly wet hair.

“A water would be great. Yesterday’s meal was really salty, I feel puffy.” Endo commented, sitting on the chair and opening his book. Cullen laughed.

“You’re not puffy. I can’t believe they’d kick you out for gaining a pound.”

“They would, Cullen. Ballet is a very serious competition.” Cullen sighed.

“Maybe you should try football, the bigger the better!” Cullen said, placing a large glass of ice water in front of him, walking back to the fridge.

“You’re looking fit by the way. Did the coach increase your training?” Endo asked. Cullen turned around and looked down at his muscles with a smile, widening his arms in pride.

“Yeah, actually. They have been busting the ass of the whole offensive line.” Cullen replied, Endo nodding in response. Gesturing behind him to the fridge, Endo spoke.

“Did Branson’s son draw that?” Endo commented on the drawing. Cullen chuckled.

“Yeah, he’s four now, can you believe it?” Endo widened his eyes as Cullen pulled up a chair.

“Wow, he’s grown up fast.”

“Where do the years go!” Cullen exhales, flipping to the homework page. Endo focused on the writing under his pencil, and began writing down the question.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Pizza good for tonight?” Vinn called to Joseph from the other room.

“Yeah.” Joseph said, spraying water on his hanging plants outside. The orchids were growing beautifully, as Joseph checked the moist soil.

“How’s the Archimedes Rasputin’s growing?” Vinn asked, popping his head out the window. 

“It’s Amerorchis Rotunifolia. And you don’t have to be a dick, you can just call them orchids.”

“And you don’t have to be fuckin’ Bill Nye, just say orchids.” Vinn commented, dodging a spray from Joseph’s bottle.

“So, I’ve been thinking a little.” Vinn said, leaning on the windowsill. Joseph continued to tend to his plants.

“It’s never a good idea for you to think, Vinn.” Vinn laughed at this, hard.

“Look! Hear me out. I was thinking about those two jocks that beat us at pool.” Joseph snorted.

“What about them?”

“I bet I can get the black haired guy to give me his number.” Joseph laughed.

“Oh, shut up. I bet 200 that he’ll shoot you down flat.”

“I’ll pay you 300 bucks to ask the blondie out.” Joseph stopped.

“You don’t have 300 bucks.” Vinn reached into his pocket and pulled out three one hundred dollar bills, making Joseph’s mouth drop open.

“Where the hell did you get that?!” Vinn grinned.

“Poker last night with dad. I hit big, got a royal flush! So whaddya say, Joey? Up for a little bet of looooove?” Vinn taunted, fanning himself with the money. Joseph thought for a moment. He really could use three hundred dollars. He wanted to buy a new flower pot and also new fertilizer.

“What makes you think I’d be interested in that?” Vinn rolled his eyes.

“Oh shut up, I saw you sketching him last night, and also you were red as a beet the entire time talking to him!” Vinn teased. Joseph grumbled, finishing watering the plants.

“Alright. You’re on.”

“Awesome! Alright, so we each gotta get the guy’s number by tomorrow! Deal?” Joseph nodded, spitting into his hand, and Vinn copied, connecting them together.

“Deal.”

 

Pizza that night with Rod was quiet, like usual. Rod was too busy drinking to ask about their day, so Vinn and Joseph moved to the bedroom and ate on the futon. Turning on some music, Vinn turned on his phone and took a picture of himself with the pizza, probably posting it to Instagram. Vinn was popular on social media, with a total of 10 thousand followers. He was a douche on there too, always flexing and showing off his abs with the caption “Ladies/Gents ;)”. Joseph had his own Instagram, and he was surprised that he had 620 followers. He posted pictures of his flowers, some of his sketches, and of course his cars.

“How many likes did you get on that one?” Joe asked after a couple minutes.

“3 thou already! Man, I love myself.” Vinn said, laying back down and unzipping his pants.

“Wanna help me take these off, Joey?” Joseph threw his greasy napkin at him and got up to throw his plate away as Vinn took off his pants. Joseph climbed into bed after taking off his shirt and got under the covers.

“I swear, if I wake up and your dick is poking me I will chop it off.” Joseph growled as Vinn snuggled up close.

“Don’t worry bro, he’s between the legs.” Vinn said, burying his face in Josephs hair. Joseph leaned into Vinn slightly, feeling his warmth. Joseph hated the cold, and sleeping like this was a common thing for them because of Joseph’s sensitivity to the cold. But Joseph closed his yellow eyes as he heard Vinn’s breathing slow. Flashes of blonde hair circled in his dreams.

 

“Alright, class, please turn to page 145 in your textbooks.” Mrs. Haggard sounded off, large book on her desk as she began writing on the black board. The squeaking of chalk hurt Cullen’s ears, as he squinted to try and get rid of the shivers going down his spine. He turned his attention away from the sound for a moment to look towards Endo, and noticed that behind him sat a very angry and a very tired looking Joseph. His chin rested on his palm, as his right hand scribbled across the paper hastily. Cullen felt himself leaning over slightly to see what he was doing.

“Mr. Rutherford, would you like to read the second column for the class?” Mrs. Haggard’s voice made him jump, scrambling to his feet as the girls in class giggled.

“Right, uhm, let’s see…” Cullen marked the passage with his finger. Joseph smirked at how flustered he was as he began. Joseph shut his eyes and let Cullen’s voice echo in his mind. It was pleasant, British accented, and very soft. 

“Thank you, Mr. Rutherford. Mr. Trevelyan, will you please read the next passage.” The teacher stated. Joseph huffed.

“Nah, I’m good.” Joseph grumbled, earning many hushed giggles from the girls in the class. Mrs. Haggard stepped forward, clearly a history between the two as Joseph straightened himself.

“Would you like to go to the office?” She snapped. Joseph shrugged, got up with his hands in his pockets, but not before looking at Cullen.

“Hey, blondie, after class come meet me by the cafeteria.” Joseph stated, earning more erratic whispers as he walked out of the room. As Cullen turned to watch him leave with beet red cheeks, he noticed Vinn in the corner, smiling. Endo nudged Cullen to gain his attention back, and he continued writing notes as the teacher spoke.

 

The bell couldn’t have come sooner, as Cullen gathered his things with Endo waiting at his side.

“Uhm, hi.” A soft, girls voice rung out. He stood up straight to see a tan, black haired girl standing before him with a blush on her cheeks.

“Hi there.” Cullen replied. The girl reached into her brown purse and pulled out a note sealed with a pair of ruby red lips.

“Uhm, you’re friends with Joseph, right? Could you, uhm, give this to him?” She stammered. Cullen politely took it, nearly gagging at the pink font with Joseph’s name on the front. She scurried off quickly and Endo pushed him lightly.

“Apparently you’re less popular than a greaser.”

“Yeah, I don’t know why. Shouldn’t the captain of the football team get love letters too?” Endo laughed.

“You do get love letters, actually.” Cullen blushed as they walked out of the class together.

“R-Really?” Endo nodded.

“Yeah, they’re always in your locker, I throw them out because they keep getting glitter on my books.” Cullen nearly collapsed.

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Cullen exclaimed, playfully pushing him.

“It wasn’t important, plus I thought you were swinging a different bat.” Cullen turned hot at this.

“N-No, I don’t. Well, I don’t know. I mean…God, we’ve talked about this Endo.” Endo smiled, noticing Joseph standing by the cafeteria, pacing as if nervous.

“Don’t look now, but greaser is flustered.” Endo said, pointing towards him. Cullen saw Joseph and chuckled. He was looking down the opposite hall, swaying back and forth, kicking at the ground and not standing still.

“Alright, I’ll see you at gym, next period.” Cullen said as Endo waved goodbye.

“Hello, Joey!” Cullen called, walking up to the shorter boy. Joseph flinched and turned around.

“It’s Joseph.” He grumbled. Cullen gasped lightly.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Joseph.” Cullen apologized, reaching into his pocket and handing him the girl’s letter. Joseph was clearly confused, eyebrows raised as he turned it over.

“It’s not from me! A girl asked me to give it to you.” Cullen stammered as Joseph looked up at him. 

“Oh, okay.” Joseph replied, sticking the letter in his back pocket. He motioned for Cullen to follow and he walked with him to the front of the cafeteria.

“So, what did you want to meet for?” Cullen asked to break the silence. Joseph couldn’t do this. This embarrassment wasn’t worth 300 bucks. Ah, fuck it. 

“Uh, look I uhm.” Joseph paused to clear his throat, “Look there’s the drive in I know about down the road, right? They got chili dogs and slurpies. It’s a great joint.” Joseph blurted out quickly. Oh God, what was he doing?

“Are you…asking me out?” Cullen clarified, blush creeping onto his cheekbones. Joseph’s entire face was red as a ripe apple, hair standing on end as he gulped down the frog that had lodged itself in his throat.

“Uh, well yeah. I mean, yeah. Whatever. I mean not like a date or nothin’, just like, ya know. Hang out.” Joseph tried to play the cool card, but it was extremely difficult while talking to a tall, broad, handsome senior. Not to mention blonde. Himself being a junior, and short, face full of black scruff, was not a suitable partner for this guy. No way was he going to say

“Yes!” Wait.

“What?” Joseph asked, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Cullen’s cheeks were pink.

“I said yes.” He repeated. Joseph’s eyebrows raised high, and the blush became redder.

“So, uh, can I have your number?” Joseph asked in response. Cullen nodded, and held out his hand for Joseph’s phone, which Joseph gently placed. He noticed the contrast between their skin color. Cullen’s skin looked so smooth and clean, while Joe’s was stained with yesterday’s car grease. Cullen typed in the number and Joseph texted it.

“Alright, so what time did you want to go?” Cullen asked. Joseph shrugged.

“7?” He offered. Cullen nodded.

“See you then!”

 

 

“You should totally wear this to show off your abs!” Vinn said, raising up an old shirt of Joseph’s that was far too small for him now.

“I’m not taking advice from you.” Joseph grumbled, adjusting his leather jacket collar in the mirror, ruffling his hair a bit to make it neater.

“Why not?” Vinn whined, throwing himself on the futon.

“Because, Vincent. You pronounce the fuckin’ L in salmon.”

“Hey, if it wasn’t meant to be pronounced then why the fuck is it in the word?” Vinn complained.

“It’s people like you that make me want to hurl myself off a bridge.” Vinn took this opportunity to run up and grab Joseph in his arms wrestling him to the ground, holding his ankles under his arm pits as he pressed his fingers into his stomach. Joseph was howling, growling like a caged animal.

“Stop fuckin tickling me!!!” He hollered, landing a punch on Vinn’s cheek. Vinn laughed as he ran out of the room.

“You’re gonna owe me three hundred bucks!” Joseph called after him.

“Hey, it’s not midnight yet!” Joseph growled as he went back to adjusting himself. His lucky boxers under his black jeans, ripped to hell at the knees, with a pair of white sneakers, also dirty. Did he have any clothes that didn’t have grease stains? Looking in his closet proved that no, he didn’t have any clothes that didn’t have grease on them. This was gonna suck.

 

This was gonna suck, Vinn thought as he drove to the coffee shop where Endo worked. He had found out through a quick google search his name, and place of employment. He was gonna get this guy’s number. He had too. He needed that 300 bucks to stay in his pocket, because odds are that Joey would spend it on fuckin’ flowers. But what Joseph didn’t know is that Vinn was totally into Endo. The guy was totally his type, and he would be damned if he wasn’t gonna get that guy to go out with him. He pulled in to the coffee shop and hopped off his dad’s motorcycle, shoving the keys in his pocket. He walked in and smelled the beautiful stench of coffee around him.

“Hello and welcome to Flower Pot Bre- “Endo began, stopping the introduction as he saw who was standing there.

“Oh.” Vinn grinned.

“Glad I found ya here! Listen, I’ll take a caramel latte, a doughnut, and your phone number, to go please.” Unbelievable. Endo felt a rare blush creep up to his cheeks as he typed in the order.

“Sorry, but I’m all out of phone numbers.” Endo scowled. Vinn shrugged.

“Then I’ll wait here till you get a new batch.” Vinn ended his statement with a wink. Endo was pissed off now. This guy was so annoying. But the blush on his cheeks was giving a whole new signal that Endo didn’t want to portray.

“You’ll be dead before it comes in…” Endo grumbled, handing him the doughnut. Vinn handed him a ten-dollar bill to pay for it.

“3.85 is your change…” Endo said, going back to make the latte. He had half a mind to spit in it. But dammit if the guy wasn’t cute. His brown leather jacket, contrasted with a white tee shirt that showed his midriff. Dark wash jeans and a pair of shiny work boots. Not to mention that smirk.

“So, I’m not leavin’ till you give me your number. So what’ll it be, Endy?” Endo flinched at the nickname.

“My name is Endo.”

“I know.”

“Don’t call me Endy. Only Cullen gets to give me nicknames.” Vinn shaped his mouth into an o shape.

“So is that why you won’t give me your number? Because you’re already dating Cully?” Endo nearly spilled the mug he delivered.

“No, idiot! I’m single!”

“Ooooooh, so you’re single then? Me too, what a coinky dink!” Endo was shaking with embarrassment now as he lightly limped back to the counter to resume his shift.

“I mean it, Endo! I’m not leaving until I get your number!” Vinn chimed from the table, burning his tongue on the hot coffee. He looked at the time, 6:10. The shop closed at 8. He had to step his game up.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah, Christ, is this the place?” Joseph grumbled as he pulled into the driveway of a rather nice house. He was 30 minutes early, but he couldn’t just wait around at home. A drape opened slightly, and quickly shut, the front door opening to reveal Cullen standing under the porchlight wearing a form fitting polo and a pair of dark wash jeans. Cullen beckoned for him to come over, so Joseph quickly hopped out of the car, stepping on the cigarette he finished.

“Hey, sorry I’m early. Just didn’t know if I’d get hung up, ya know?” Joseph lied, ruffling his hair. Cullen looked good, dammit.

“No, that’s fine! Would you like to come in?” Cullen asked, stepping to the side. Joseph looked inside and nodded, entering the house. He stood firmly on the welcome mat, afraid to dirty the house if he walked in.

“You can take off your shoes if you want? Do you want some lemonade?” Cullen offered, walking into the kitchen. Joseph cleared his throat and did as told, leaving the boots on the mat as he walked in the home. It was family friendly, with pictures and happiness everywhere. A cute little drawing on the fridge made Joseph stretch a genuine smile on his face. 

Cullen saw this and felt his voice disappear. Straight white teeth on top of plush, full lips. He looked very cute. Cullen repressed his homosexual feelings and handed Joseph a glass of fresh lemonade. Cullen noticed small cuts and scars all over the younger boy’s hands, old grease black under his finger nails. 

“So, was it hard to find? I know this neighborhood is a little confusing.” Cullen asked, sitting down on the couch. Joseph sat far away, pressing himself against the arm rest in the hope that he wasn’t being creepy.

“No, the roads coming here were a little weird though. You have two streets named Aveline.” Cullen chuckled at this.

“Yeah, Aveline way and Aveline road. Weird right?” Cullen laughed, making Joseph direct his attention elsewhere. He was way too gay for this guy. And he was blonde. Dammit.

“So, uhm, have you known Vinn long?” Cullen asked, feeling the awkwardness fill the air. 

Here he was, in his living cool, with a cool kid. A guy completely different from him. Shaggy white hair, short black scruff on his chin and upper lip going up to his sideburns, leather jacket with a hole in his light jeans. Cullen raised his hand to cover his lip discreetly. Joseph noticed this and waved his hand.

“Vinn has a scar on his lip too. Don’t worry.” Cullen laughed at this, feeling comfortable enough to lower his hand.

“Was it that obvious?” Cullen asked with a small smile. Joseph shrugged.

“Nah, just Vinn does that a lot.” Cullen nodded at this.

“But in answer to your question, yeah I’ve known Vinn since we were in pre-school.”

“Do you hang out often then?” Joseph nodded, taking a sip from his glass.

“I live with him actually.” Cullen widened his eyes.

“Oh, wow! That must be fun.” Joseph chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

“You say that because you don’t know Vinn. He’s, without a doubt, the most annoying little fuck there is.” Cullen chuckled.

“Well it can’t be that bad since you’re still living with him!”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“So, do your parents mind you living with him?”

“Shut up.” Cullen scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

“I-I’m sorry?” Joseph looked at him sternly.

“Don’t ask about my parents.” He snapped. Cullen looked down at his hands, then back up at Joseph with a stern expression.

“You don’t have to be rude, it was just a question.” Cullen spoke firmly. Joseph widened his eyes. Ah, fuck. 

“Uh, hey, uh sorry. Look I’m just not good with the whole talking thing…” Joseph stopped when Cullen looked up at him. Cullen relaxed his expression when he saw how flustered Joseph was.

“Ah shit, my bad dude.” Joseph stammered. Cullen waved his hands.

“No! No need for apologies! I asked a personal question I had no business asking.”

“It’s not your fault I’m an asshole. Just, hey you wanna go early? It’s 6:45, and Martha starts work now. She’ll give me free everything.” Joseph stood up motioning to the door. Cullen nodded.

“Of course!” Cullen hustled over to the coat rack and grabbed his varsity jacket, throwing it on as he locked his door. Joseph turned on the car as Cullen hopped in, observing the fresh light blue leather.

“This is really nice.”

“Yeah, this is my baby. First car I built.” Joseph said, rubbing his hand on the dash. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cigarette.

“Do you mind?” He asked, raising the cigarette a little to catch Cullen’s eye. Cullen shook his head, noticing the silver band on his middle finger. He wondered briefly who gave him the worn down ring.

“No, go ahead.” Joseph nodded as he breathed in the smoke, turning on the radio. Passion Pit began playing, and Joseph was about to change the channel when Cullen spoke up.

“I like this song.” Joseph looked at him and smiled softly.

“Alright.” Joseph backed out of the driveway and headed towards the drive in listening to stupid hipster jock music, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t having a good time already.

 

 

“You’re still here.”

“You haven’t given me your number yet.” Endo huffed.

“Look, man. You’ve been here for an hour. Just leave.” Vinn shook his head, grinning big.

“Sorry, but I’m not leaving till those digits are in my phone.” Endo huffed, stomping his foot a little.

“Look, you can’t just sit here and not have something.” He replied. Vinn shrugged. 

“Another latte then.”

Two hours passed, and Vinn’s head was on the table, and he was snoring. Endo was embarrassed. This guy literally is asleep, waiting for him to give his number? Christ. Endo walked up to the sleeping boy and shook him lightly. Vinn sat up quickly, drool string connected to the table.

“Wha-? Oh hey there, beautiful!” Vinn said, wiping his mouth clean. Endo shyly handed over a napkin. Vinn looked down and his mouth stretched wide into a grin. Endo noticed the blue eyeshadow on his lids, alongside his bright blue lip color. Make up? Really?

“There’s my number, okay? Can you leave now? I gotta close up.” Vinn jumped up and hugged Endo tightly, surprising him by how big Vinn was. Vinn pulled away with a big smile.

“I promise, you will not regret giving this to me! Seriously!” Vinn cheered, as he practically danced out of the shop. Endo felt a blush rise to his cheeks, as he took out his phone to text Cullen.

“Just gave my number to asshole’s friend. How’s your date going?”

 

Cullen had not only a frozen tongue, but it was now red from the stain of the cherry slurpies. Joseph however, was all blue. Laughing with the older woman known as Martha, she pushed him away.

“Oh stop it you snake charmer! You can’t woo an old woman.” She exclaimed with a smile. Joseph lowered himself onto one knee and held her hand and kissed it comically as she laughed.

“Oh Martha, bless me more with your corn dogs.” Joseph purred, standing back up as she pushed him away again. Cullen blushed at his suave demeanor, watching as he flirted playfully with the older woman. They were clearly very close. Martha looked to Cullen.

“Hold on to this one, cutie. He’ll make you feel like a king.” Cullen blushed.

“Oh, but we’re not- “

“Thanks for the food Marthy! Gotta go.” Joseph called, pulling Cullen away quickly, sitting down on the hood of the car.

“Sorry, Martha likes to assume things.” Joseph said, facing him. His tongue, and the corners of his mouth were still bright blue as he took another swig of his slurpie. Cullen chuckled, and rose a napkin to the corner of Joseph’s mouth, startling him. Cullen pulled his hand back as he saw Joseph’s widened eyes and puffed out cheeks, lessened by a loud gulp.

“Sorry, you just had blue all over you.” Cullen stated, showing him the napkin.

“That’s a little…gay, dude.” Joseph adjusted his seating position on the hood of the car and looked towards the screen.

“Sorry, it’s just reflex. I grew up with siblings and I was kind of their parent at times.” Cullen answered. Joseph nodded in response.

“You ever been to one of these?” Joseph asked. Cullen shook his head.

“No, I’m kind of a stay at home guy.” Joseph shrugged.

“To each their own, right?” Cullen smiled softly and nodded in agreement. The movie began screening, and Joseph leaned forward, lighting another cigarette. Cullen scrunched his nose slightly at the smell, raising his collar up a little. Joseph noticed this, and quickly flicked the cigarette into the gravel.

“Oh, you just lit that…”

“You don’t like it, so I won’t smoke.” Cullen turned his head a little, smiling softly at Joseph.

“Those rumors are bullshit.” Joseph’s eyebrows came together in confusion.

“Rumors?”

“You’re not a complete asshole.” Cullen finished. Joseph furrowed his brow, his lips returning to a resting pout.

“You don’t know me.”

“I know enough.” Joseph was flustered. This fucking guy was really pushing it.

“Just…watch the fuckin’ movie, blondie.”

“Cullen.” Joseph looked to him, confusion written on his face.

“What?” Joseph grumbled. Cullen smiled.

“My name is Cullen.” Joseph looked down, and remembered he really didn’t ask this guy’s name.

“Right, Cullen…” Joseph repeated, noticing how easily the senior’s name rolled off his tongue. The slasher film became loud and flashy, as the main character screamed in fright. Joseph chuckled at the horrible acting. Cullen leaned back on the hood slightly, watching Joseph secretively.

His eyes were strong, but calm, shaped like almonds with long black eyelashes. His features were quite sharp for a 16-year-old, the black scruff and the chiseled jawline, ending at the soft round chin. His body was lean, broad and smaller with long legs and pale skin. Cullen’s attention shifted to his hands as he stopped staring. He wondered why he agreed to this, they were after all, completely opposite.

“Thank you for this, by the way.” Cullen spoke up, grabbing Joseph’s attention.

“For what?” Cullen sat up straight, Joseph noticing how large Cullen was compared to him.

“Taking me out, you didn’t have to.” Joseph shrugged.

“Yeah.” Cullen smiled, causing Joseph to scowl hard to prevent the blush from creeping onto the ridge of his ears.

“Watch the damned movie already…” Joseph grumbled, making Cullen laugh and return to looking at the screen.

It was pitch black on the road driving Cullen back home. Joseph stayed in the car and gave a friendly wave back to Cullen as he shut his front door. Joseph quickly backed out of the driveway and headed back to the apartment. The night went well, too well. Dammit, Joseph thought, as he pulled into the parking lot, hustling up the flight of stairs and entering the home. As he walked into the bedroom, he was attacked by large arms, picking him up and twirling him around.

“I got his number!” Vinn cheered, setting Joseph down, “How’d you do?!”

Joseph quietly walked to the closet and hung up his jacket and changed shirts, slipping into a more comfortable option of sweatpants.

“It was good.” Joseph said, turning around. Vinn held his hands out, rotating them dramatically to get Joseph to continue.

“It was good, okay? He wants to hang out again.” Joseph grumbled, getting into bed.

“Well dammit! I guess that means I owe you 300 bucks.” Vinn whined, walking over to his wallet on the dresser.

“Keep it.” Vin turned around.

“What?”

“I said keep it.” Vinn walked slowly over and climbed into bed, draping his arms around his smaller friend.

“You like him already, don’t ya Joseph?” Joseph blushed at the rare use of his full name by Vinn.

“Go to bed, ugly.” Vinn chuckled, and they both slowly drifted off to sleep, with familiar melodies of happiness ringing in their ears.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two side of the same coin, Joseph and Cullen discuss their date with friends. 
> 
>  
> 
> OST- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song of Chapter Three
> 
>  
> 
> Men Without Hats- The Safety Dance

“So, you gave him your real number?” 

“Yeah.”

“Why? I thought you said he was annoying?”

“Because, he wouldn’t leave the damned coffee shop.” Cullen laughed at Endo’s dramatic reaction.

“Oh, glad you find this funny! How was your date with asshole?” Endo asked. Cullen smiled softly.

“He’s not an asshole, maybe just a little misunderstood.”

“Keyword for asshole.” Cullen gently shoved his friend.

“Look, he was nice. I would hang out again, for sure!”

“Is he your type?” Cullen blushed.

“Endo…” For the 6 years that Cullen and Endo have known each other, Cullen has struggled with his sexuality. His religious family taught him differently than how he truly feels, and he struggles with where that leaves him. Last year, he took a large step and came out as bisexual to Endo, who greeted him with open arms. However, the following week his family didn’t have such a kind reaction. 

“I’m sorry, I know that’s a topic you don’t want to discuss.”

“Endo, it’s okay. I like both men and women. But it’s just a little awkward because…well…” Cullen leaned in close to Endo’s ear, “I already have feelings for him.” Endo nearly spat out his drink.

“How?! You only met him two days ago!” Endo exclaimed. Cullen nodded in shame and threw his hands up.

“I don’t know okay? I just felt a weird connection with him, and he’s a beautiful guy and sweet, and caring too!”

“My God, Cull. You sound like a school girl.”

“Did I heard Commander Cullen has a crush?!” A large, tan arm draped over Cullen’s shoulders as three of the guys on Cullen’s football team approached with their lunch trays.

“You must have misheard me, Banks.” The ginger headed boy laughed loudly, tightening his grip on the larger boy.

“Come on, Commander! Who is she, what’s she like? Is she hot?” He asked, flustering Cullen. He waved them away to gain some room.

“Well…We stayed out till ten o clock.” He started

 

“We got busy in the back of my car.” Joseph stated, crocodile grin loud on his face as the group danced around him.

“Was he easy?”

“Was he good?”

 

“Did he have a nice car?”

“Yes, and we talked and laughed the night away.”

 

“Did he invite you in?” 

“Oh yeah, we went upstairs for a quickie before I got back in my car. Man was he swoonin’!” Joseph lied, circling the group with a cocky expression.

“Man, I’m so jealous. He is kinda hot, for a dude.”

“Braxton, you’re bi, why are you acting like you don’t like dudes?”

“Hey, I’m not bi, shut up!” Joseph chuckled at the banter as he looked at the high school from his garage.

“I hope I see him again.”

 

“I hope I see him again.” The whole group was silent.

“Wait…HE?!” Banks exclaimed. Cullen nodded.

“Is that a problem?” Endo growled, startling the group. They waved their hands.

“No! No problem! Cap, we’ll see you at practice.” They were quick to excuse themselves. Cullen was now officially embarrassed.

“I didn’t mean to slip up…” Cullen said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. Endo patted his friends shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let them chat.” Cullen chuckled, tapping his hand in response.

“I know they’re all scared of you. Thanks, Endo.” Endo smiled, walking towards the locker room as the bell rang to make sure the team got their pep talk. But it left Cullen in a weird place. 

Did he really already harbor feelings towards the greaser guy he just met? Hearing him sing in the garage, watching his flirt with Martha, seeing him flick his cigarette away into the gravel. The way the skin of his knee peaked out through the ripped hole in his jeans, or the way he snickered and hid it to prevent Cullen from seeing. 

“Wow, I really do, don’t I?” Cullen whispered to himself.

 

“So, that whole story you gave to the boys was bull, wasn’t it?”

“Damn right.”

“Why do you always gotta lie with them?”

“They get me hyped up okay, I got carried away.”

“Yeah, enough to get that annoying wrinkle out of your forehead.” Vinn dug his finger into the center of Joseph’s eyebrows, twisting a little. Joseph took his heel down and slammed it onto Vinn’s toes, making him wince, and lean against the window of their room.

“Ya know, the Lions got a game tonight, lookin’ to go?” Vinn asked, looking towards the stadium lights. Joseph noticed, sitting cross legged on the bed sketching in his notebook. 

“No.” Joseph grumbled, stopping mid line to realize he had sketched Cullen’s neck and shoulders. He threw the note book down and got up, grabbing the keys to the motorcycle and tying up his shoes with a cigarette in his mouth.

“And where are you going?” Rod asked as Joseph opened the front door. As Joseph lit the cigarette, he turned to Rod with a scowl that made Rod step back slightly.

“Out.” And with that, he was gone.

 

“Go Lions!” The announcers cheered as the lights flashed. Cullen’s team with a 2nd and 10, two touchdowns up with 12 minutes to go in the 2nd quarter. The huddle was intense, the crowd going wild.

“Alright Darren, you’re up for the pass this time. Henry, I need you to cover 22 while we blitz.”

“Break!” 

Cullen lines himself up on the offense, planting his feet while facing down his opponent. They could break through. This was it. They could finish the game here and close it out for sure. But the sudden break through startled him as he was pushed aside. A new technique. The quarterback was down, ball out, fumble. 

“Fuck!” One member of the defense cursed, walking towards Cullen.

“It’s okay, get the next one. Don’t let them- “Cullen stopped as he looked towards the bleachers. Standing with his arms propped up on the waist high fence was Joseph, pink backwards hat and cigarette. He raised a hand, and some members looked to see what had caught their captain’s attention. Cullen grabbed a few helmet face masks, pulling them towards the huddle.

“Force through, look for a chance. Break!”

Joseph watched how Cullen ran towards the line, bending over with a powerful stance. 

“Damn, his ass looks good.” Joseph thought, letting out a puff. A light tug on his jacket made him whip his scowl towards the ground, where a little girl stood. Why was a little girl at a football game?

“Beat it.” He said.

“You shouldn’t breathe in through the straw. It makes you sick.” She said, pointing up at his cigarette.

“I know.”

“Why do you want to get sick?” Joseph felt a pain in his heart as he saw a flash of the innocence. He kneeled to the little girl’s level. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, showed it to her, before dropping it on the ground and smashing it with his boot. She smiled softly, but was harshly pulled by her mother.

“Sweety, we don’t talk to strangers.” She said harshly, glaring at Joseph. Joseph looked disgusted as he stood up, but his expression softened when he saw the little girl smiling up at him. Dammit. 

“Father!” A small voice echoed inside his head as he shifted his attention.

“Boy, come here.”

“Father, no!” 

Joseph shook his head hard, lighting another cigarette. He couldn’t think about it. Not now. He was done, he was angry. Remember the anger. Remember that he didn’t care. But as Cullen scored the final touchdown and took off his helmet to reveal his sweaty blonde curls, he sighed. He cared, and it sucked.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Cullen have become friends after a month of talking. But a rivalry between high schools leaves Joseph with a busted eyebrow and a worried Cullen. What feelings will come out when Cullen takes Joseph to his house to patch him up?
> 
>  
> 
> OST- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song for Chapter Four- 
> 
> The Romantics- Talking in Your Sleep

 

 

A light from the desk caught Cullen’s attention. His phone showed a message on the screen, which made him smile.

“You look constipated.” Cullen looked up from the text to playfully glare at the white haired boy sitting in the corner of the library.

“You try calculating kinematic viscosity. It’s harddddd.” Cullen texted back, adding a frown face emoji with a teardrop. Going back to his work, he lightly tapped his pen on the paper, smiling as his phone buzzed.

“Fuck that.” Cullen snorted as he swallowed his laughter. People looked over at him as he gently waved in apology.

“Don’t make me laugh, we’re in a library! Why do you have to be like that????” He looked over as he sent the text, Joseph smirking as he looked down. 

“K.” Cullen pouted lightly as he read the short response. That’s how Joseph texted, one word or four-word maximum. That’s how it’s been for the last month. Although the hang outs and the texting had gotten them closer, still Joseph hadn’t mentioned his parents, past, or even his relationship with Vinn.

He didn’t mind the secrets. He knew Joseph was troubled, in some kind of way. Something must have happened to him to get him like this, because Vinn had showed off a childhood picture of Joseph when they were in first grade and he was a smiling and very happy looking. Not to mention he had long hair. He remembered how quickly Joseph ripped the photo from Vinn. 

“You sure? I think I need help with the Stefan-Boltzmann constant. I think you’d be able to help XP.”

“Ask Vinn.” Cullen sighed, but smiled as he saw Joseph chuckling.

“Maybe I will, so there!” Cullen added a puffed out cheeks emoji and hit send, gathering his books as the bell rang. As he walked down the stairs, a gruff voice came from the railing.

“Malt shop?” Joseph asked, hopping from the railing and joining at Cullen’s side. The way parted for Cullen as they walked through the hallway crowded with kids, girls swooning and hiding behind their locker doors. Joseph was pushed into Cullen several times before they got out of the school. As they pushed through the door, Joseph was hit hard on his left side, causing him to fall down a step.

“Joseph! You alright?” Cullen exclaimed, kneeling to him.

“I’m good.” Joseph stood (with Cullen’s unwanted help), and noticed his attacker. Cullen did too. The varsity jackets read MAGI, green and blue colors.

“Magi Academy football team.”

“This piece of shit must be the captain of the Uldridge Lions. What a shocker, blonde AND gay?” He smirked, gesturing to the way he held Joseph. His laughter was cut short by Joseph’s fist connecting under his jaw, sending him flying back into his buddies. Joseph was angry. Pissed off.

“Now, you’re gonna get your asses all kicked.”

“Did somebody call for an ass kicking?!” Vinn called, jumping out of the second story window of the school. Cullen watched as Vinn and Joseph rolled up their sleeves, the rest of the Leather Men coming from the open doors. The prim and proper football jocks suddenly looked flustered as the bigger greasers sized them up, Joseph lighting a cigarette and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Now, you gonna take back that silly little thing you said about my friend here’s guy pal?” Vinn spoke, puffing out his chest. 

“Yeah, are ya?” Another greaser named Derric sneered.

“I think he is now.” Patrick spoke, rubbing his rounded chin. But the Magi Academy wasn’t backing down.

“So what, the school’s got a dirt gang?” One defensive lineman spat. Joseph looked to him, looking him up and down.

“Patrick, you take that guy, I’ll take dick head here, Vinn, you take pretty boy. Derric, do what you want with that one, I think he’s their quarterback.” Joseph stepped forward, and the fight was on. 

Punches, hitting, kicking, Joseph still had his hands in his pockets as he kicked the main guy in the knee, sending him crashing to the ground. Joseph took a hard hit to his temple, causing him to stagger as Vinn knocked down his guy.

“Joey!” Vinn called, as the main guy closed in on Joseph, and dealt a hard punch to the corner of his jaw. Joseph felt his teeth bite into his tongue as he dodged another blow, but suddenly, a phantom fist came from the right and knocked the main guy down, stopping all the fighting. It was Cullen, and he looked pissed.

“Enough, from all of you. You wanted this rivalry, well you have it now! We will come to your field next month, and we will drag your asses across that turf and leave with the win. Now beat it!” Cullen yelled in a commanding and very threatening voice, startling Joseph. They were quick to gather themselves and leave. Vinn hustled over to Joseph and helped him up, girls rushing to his side to ask him if he was alright. 

“Why did you do that?!” Cullen exclaimed as Joseph walked towards his car, struggling on his feet. Cullen grabbed him, leading him away, throwing the keys to Vinn.

“Take your car back home, I’ll bring Joseph back later when he’s feeling better.” Vinn smirked, giving a two finger salute.

“What the hell are you doing, get off!” Joseph snapped, tugging as Cullen pulled him. He opened the passenger door of his own car and got in, shutting Joseph in. Endo stopped as he drove passed. They had taken their cars, which they very rarely do, to carry the new equipment for Endo’s ballet recital practice. 

“Cullen, what happened? Are you okay?” Endo asked, getting out of his car. Cullen got in the car and started the engine, noticing that Joseph was trying to open the handle.

“No, you’re not doing that.”

“What the hell man?”

“Endo, don’t worry, I’m fine. Joseph, I’m taking you back to my house. I have a first aid kit and hydrogen peroxide. I’m going to clean up those wounds okay?”

“Cullen! Call me when you get to the house!” Endo said as Cullen began driving.

“The fuck, I’m fine I’ve had worse than this!” Joseph said, raising his hand to touch his temple, pulling it away to find quite a bit of blood.

“Oh, well, that’s different.” He grumbled, noticing that the blood was dripping onto his shoulder. Cullen pulled into the driveway and carefully got Joseph out, leading him into the house.

“Welcome home, brothe- OH MY GOD!” Cullen’s sister, Mia, screamed in fright as Cullen held Joseph up, blood now transferred to his shirt.

“Mia, Mia! Calm down, it’s a head cut, they always bleed more than others! I need you to get the first aid kit please! And father’s whiskey from the freezer.” Joseph saw his sister has long, thick hair that were tightly in curls as well, but her hair was a strawberry blonde, with pale hazel eyes and tan skin. Cullen gently lifted Joseph and sat him down on the chair.

“I’m dizzy.” Joseph grumbled. Cullen chuckled lightly, bringing a towel to the wound.

“Yeah, I know. You got hit pretty hard.” He said, hearing Mia come rushing back in. She looked worried.

“Is he, should I?” Mia gestured to the phone.

“No, the wound isn’t deep, I can close it here.”

“Uhm, Cullen? Is he your…?” Mia asked, attracting Joseph’s eye.

“No, he’s a friend, from school.” Cullen said quickly, grabbing the kit, replacing the towel and pouring the alcohol onto the gauze, setting it on the cut.

“Ow, damn!” Joseph hissed, flinching slightly. 

“Mia, please go upstairs, alright. I’ve got it. You’re making me nervous by hovering.”

“What? I can’t hover over my brother who just dragged in a bleeding classmate?!” Mia huffed, folding her arms in protest. Cullen grumbled and turned around.

“Mia!” Cullen was sincere, and she lifted her arms and walked upstairs.

“Nice family you got.” Joseph commented, watching Cullen as he gently wiped away the clotted blood from his cheek.

“Your eyebrow is busted, but it’s not wide enough for stiches.”

“Don’t even think about sticking needles in my face.” Joseph stated. Cullen couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up, just hold this here for a moment.” Cullen moved Joseph’s hand up to the gauze and got up to wash his hands in the sink. The blood spilling down the drain made Cullen remember the tackle that caused his facemask to bend and snap, cutting his lip, ruining his face forever.

“Here, let me see, well, looks like it stopped bleeding. See what a little pressure will do?” Cullen’s voice was sweet, calm, almost like a parent bandaging a child’s scraped knee. 

Joseph felt his lips part slightly and let out a shallow breath as Cullen returned his focus to the blood coming from his nose. He wiped it clean, slowly cleaning around the wound. It was silent, Cullen’s lips rested in a small smile. Calm, quiet, Joseph had no idea what to do with that silence. A final butterfly bandage was placed, and Cullen sat back with a satisfied expression.

“All done.” He said, then leaning forward a softly placed a kiss on the wound. They both froze, Cullen pulled away quickly, Joseph had turned completely red.

“Classmate, huh?” Mia’s voice came from the corner of the room.

“No! No, no, no! It was-that was a reflex! I don’t, oh God…” Cullen’s face and neck were completely pink now as Mia left with a smirk. Joseph was still in shock.

“What was that.” Joseph asked blandly. Cullen turned to him flustered, leaning down to place a bandage on his right cheek.

“When I was younger, Mia and my other two siblings used to rough house. Even though I was the youngest, I always patched them up after they came home. We always used to say a kiss makes the pain go away…so it just became a reflex…I caught myself doing it with Endo once, it was quite awkward...” Joseph chuckled, and quickly it became a genuine laugh.

“You did that with Endo?” Cullen blushed, lightly shoving him. Joseph stayed emotionless, fearing that if he let himself relax, that his face and entire body would flush to the color of blood.

“I-it was a long time ago! Grade school!” Cullen defended, heading to the sink to rub cold water on his neck.

“Thanks.” Joseph said. Cullen noticed now that Joseph’s white shirt was stained with blood, and so was his own sky blue shirt. Cullen took off his shirt and held out his hand to Joseph. Joseph turned beet red. So much for staying relaxed.

“W-what?” Cullen wiggled his fingers.

“Your shirt, I need to wash it.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Joseph,” Cullen made stern eye contact with Joseph and noticed that Joseph’s expression had changed to one of submission, “Take off your shirt.” He finished. 

Joseph was slow to remove it, but Cullen felt himself squint to avoid groaning. Lean, fit, each muscle defined lightly. Small pectorals and a hard v line to his groin. Cullen kept his eyes up, focused on Joseph’s reddened face as he shyly held out the shirt. Cullen took it and hurried into the laundry room, throwing them both into the washer.

“So…. you gonna tell me who that is? You know that kissy reflex you have only goes to the ones you care about.” Mia said softly, entering the washing room. Cullen turned to her.

“I…I don’t know. I really don’t know. I’ve never felt this…”

“You know mom and dad wouldn’t approve…I mean, if they even saw you together…” Mia reminded him. Cullen glared.

“I know that, Mia.” He quickly stormed out of the room, beckoning to Joseph for him to follow. Hands in his pockets, Joseph accompanied Cullen up the narrow stairs and to the right, and watched as Cullen shut the door. His bed was normal, pale red sheets on a bed with no head board. A single lamp, trophies on the wall, medals hung from hooks. All for sports. What a total jock.

“Here, this shirt is too small for me, maybe it’ll fit you.” Cullen said, handing Joseph a black shirt with a college logo on it. Joseph slid on the shirt quickly, noticing that it was loose on him. How big was this guy?

“Do you work out, by the way?” Cullen asked, reaching into his drawer for a simple white tee. Joseph shrugged.

“Not really, just what I do at work.”

“Oh right, grease monkey, right?” Joseph scowled.

“Car mechanic. Thank you.” Joseph grumbled. Cullen realized he hit a nerve.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to call it that.” Joseph waved a hand, taking a seat on the edge of his bed.

“Don’t worry about it. Hey, by the way,” Joseph motioned to his face, “Thanks, for the patch job. You didn’t have to.” Cullen smiled.

“No problem. Besides, it was good practice.” Joseph looked to Cullen as he sat next to him.

“You plannin’ to be a doctor?” Cullen nodded, adding a gesture to a flier on his dresser. Joseph walked over and picked it up.

“Isn’t this one of the top universities for medicine?” He asked, looking back at Cullen.

“Yes, I’m considering taking the scholarship they offered me.” Joseph sat down next to him, flier still in hand.

“That’s a ways away from here.”

“3,500 miles, yeah.” Joseph nodded.

“Cool man, good for you.” Joseph said. Cullen felt strange. He wanted to touch Joseph, hold him. Tell him that he wouldn’t forget him. But why? Why did he want to do that to another guy? And on top of that, one he has only known for a little over a month?

“Yeah, so have you thought about college yet?” Cullen asked, sitting back against the wall to be more comfortable. Joseph hunched, staying at the edge of the bed.

“I’m not going.” Joseph said plainly. Cullen squinted in curiosity.

“Why not?”

“Because my dad…” Joseph spoke almost in a whisper.

“What?” Joseph tensed up, back muscles flexing. Pain rippled through his entire back, causing him to wince. Cullen noticed this.

“Nothing, forget it.” He went to get up when a large hand held his shoulder.

“Hold up, you look really tense.” Joseph felt himself tremble.

“I am.”

“Ever had a pressure point massage?”

“Dude, you’re pushing the gay thing.” Cullen laughed.

“Look, you just got into a fight. You’ll be sore, really sore, if you don’t release the pressure in your nerves.” Joseph knew that. Damn this guy.

“W-what are you…. ngh…” Joseph clenched his teeth as he felt kneading in between his shoulder blades. The softness made his eyes widen.

“Just relax, this’ll only take a couple of minutes, okay? Then you can go back to your non homo, straight lifestyle.” Cullen stated, earning a laugh from Joseph.

“It’s not…that straight okay?” Cullen stopped moving. What. He saw the red forming on the cartilage of Joseph’s ears.

“What?” Joseph flinched, and Cullen continued moving.

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“Do you stretch?” Joseph chuckled, then wincing as he felt the pain of the kneading.

“No, I’m not you, okay?” As Cullen ran his fingers over the fabric of the shirt, he noticed a scar poking out from under the shirt collar. 

He worked his way up, noticing that Joseph had relaxed. Lightly pulling the collar down, he saw a jagged cluster of scars across his back leading under the shirt. Why his back? His front looked clean and bare. 

“Right there.” Joseph commented in a soft, quiet voice, almost like a moan. Cullen gulped and continued. He felt Joseph loosen under his touch as he continued.

“Do you want me to stop?” Cullen asked. Joseph shook his head, and Cullen moved his hands down. He couldn’t get the pressure point from this angle. Maybe.

“You’re going to have to lie on your stomach.” Cullen said, moving over a bit. Joseph complied without a word, making Cullen blush. As Joseph turned his head to exhale, Cullen noticed a tattoo of two rows of small dots that started at his left eyebrow, and curved down under the eye. Interesting.

“You can go under the shirt if you want.” Joseph said, his body flat and his voice soft and relaxed. Wow. This was a whole new side of his grumpy acquaintance. 

Cullen gently rose his fingers and dipped them softly under the shirt, feeling various bumps and ridges, clearly scars. He couldn’t help the curiosity, and pulled the shirt up slightly, and stopped. They were cuts, short, deep cuts in his lower back. Some of them were circular, obviously human bite marks. What the hell happened to him? As Cullen counted, he came across 12 of these weird scars. Cullen ran his fingers gently over the muscles, pressing down and sliding them up towards the neck. He stopped when he discovered a burn scar on his right shoulder blade. Initials. Why did he have a brand of someone’s initials? As he looked closer, more and more initials showed up, some faded, others recent. What was this? What happened to him?

Cullen ignored it, and continued the massage. When he reached his neck, Joseph opened his mouth and let out a gasp. A soft, sultry gasp, eyebrows curled up in pleasure with his cheeks flushed. His back slightly arched, his rounded back end stick up right before Cullen’s eyes. Was that his sweet spot? He touched again, same reaction, but this one was strained. Almost like he was trying to contain it.

“Uhm, you’re done, how does it feel?” Cullen gulped out, sitting back as Joseph sat up. He looked tired, and rolled his head around, audible cracks echoing out.

“Wow, dude.” Cullen smiled.

“I need to come over more often, shit.” Cullen laughed at this, making Joseph smile softly.

“Well, do you wanna stay for dinner?” Joseph stopped, rubbing his neck.

“Well, I uh, I don’t know about that really, I mean…I’m not a family guy.” Cullen shook his head.

“Mia is going out with her boyfriend and my parents are at my uncle’s birthday party and are probably spending the night. I was just gonna chill here and make something.”

“Do you have mac and cheese?” Joseph asked quickly, startling Cullen.

“Well, I have the box stuff, yeah.”

“I’m in, let’s do this.” Joseph said, getting up and walking back downstairs. Cullen joined him, noticing Mia’s shoes, keys, and jacket were gone. She had left. Good. 

Joseph looked at his phone. Text from Vinn. Three texts.

You fuck yet? 

You are sooooo fucking him aren’t ya

Did you finish yet, come on I gotta tell you something!!!!

Joseph groaned as he sat cross legged on Cullen’s couch.

 

No and what

Vinn texted back quickly.

I asked endy out! I’m picking him up in ten minutes dude betcha I get a kiss

Joseph rubbed his eyes. Vinn used way too many colorful emoji’s.

“Vinn’s tryin’ to get Endo to go out with him.” Joseph said, looking to Cullen in the kitchen. He had just set a pot on the stove.

“Endo’s a tough guy to crack, good luck to him.” Cullen laughed.

“Yeah, but Vinn’s fuckin’ crazy stubborn. He’ll find a way.” Cullen laughed, adding the noodles to the boiling water.

He had just massaged a guy in his room, given him a shirt, and now was making dinner with him. This was kinda gay. He worried about it. What was Joseph thinking?

“You gay?” Josephs voice asked as Cullen sat down on the chair beside the couch. Cullen turned red.

“Why is it important if I am?”

“I saw the way your sister looked at me. She immediately assumed I was a boyfriend.” Cullen looked down.

“I’m not gay, I like women…”

“I feel a ‘but’ coming along.” 

“But I like men too, alright? I’m still sorting it out, okay? It’s not something I like to talk about.” Joseph raised his eyebrows softly.

“I’m sorry. Just, I guess I just…” Joseph stopped, wondering if it was wise to say it. He barely knew the guy. But he was nice, sweet, trusting.

“You guess what?” Cullen asked. Joseph looked up at him.

“I’m saying you’re not alone on that, okay blondie?” Cullen stopped. So that’s what he meant.

“You’re…?”

“Gay? Yeah. Through and through.” Cullen widened his eyes, noticing the blush on Joseph’s cheeks. His usual expression was darker, angrier. No, not angry. Scared, more like.

“Wow, I uh…I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Just keep it to yourself, okay? The only reason I told you is because you’re a nice guy. I need a really nice guy. Like, as a friend, ya know?” Cullen smiled softly as he got up, stirring in the cheese powder into the macaroni. He scooped it into two serving bowls and added a fork to each one. 

“Here you are!” Cullen said, handing his bowl to Joseph. 

“Oh thanks.” Joseph said.

“Cullen?” Cullen quickly shot his attention towards the door, and so did Joseph. Two people stood there. One man with greying hair slicked back wearing a business suit, the other a woman with a party dress and thick curly greying hair.

“Mother. Father.”

 

“So, what is this great place you’re taking me too?”

“Vinny’s! I know, I know! It’s got my name, but no I don’t own it.” Endo rolled his eyes at the taller boy driving him. 

“Alright, so if you take me here, you owe me answers.” Endo began, folding his arms over his freshly ironed polo.

“I’m an open book, baby! Ask away!”

“Why is Joseph hanging around Cullen so much these days?”

“Because he’s got a thing for blondes!” Vinn answered in a sing song voice.

“Not good enough, I need more than that. Joseph is a bad influence, and not to mention a dirty prick.” Endo was surprised by the car suddenly breaking and pulling off to the side. Vinn parked the car and adjusted in his seat to fully face Endo, and his expression was dark. Very dark. Endo widened his eyes in surprise.

“Don’t you talk about my best friend like that, do you understand me? I don’t care who you are.” Vinn spoke deeply, firmly, and it actually frightened Endo. He calmly smiled, and was almost back to normal as they got back to driving. He was smiling again, laughing as if whatever just went on didn’t happen.

“A-alright. Why are you interested in me?” Endo asked. Vinn grinned big as he pulled in to an Italian restaurant. 

“Because, you’re my type, ya know? I like you!” Vinn said as he hopped out of the car. He hustled over as Endo opened his own door, holding out his arm to have Endo hook onto it. Endo avoided that and walked to the entrance. Vinn smirked and held the door open for him. He walked briskly up to the front desk.

“Reservation for Baxter, please.” Endo cocked an eyebrow.

“Your name’s Baxter?” Vinn turned around.

“Ah, nah! That’s my last name. Full name Vinn Baxter!” He exclaimed as the waitress walked them to their table. Endo sat down and pulled his menu out in front of him to hide his face. Vinn Baxter. Cute name. Dammit.

“So, what are ya getting? Order anything ya want!” Vinn said happily, looking at his menu. Endo was eying the burgers, but stopped himself. He couldn’t have another cheat day for a month, he needed to watch. When the waitress came over, and asked for the orders, Endo answered first.

“Side salad please, light Italian dressing, and a side plate of steamed broccoli.” The waitress looked at him, and Vinn did too.

“Ya know, I’m not poor today, you can get whatever you- “

“This IS what I want.” Endo snapped, handing the menu to the waitress as Vinn’s eyes widened in discomfort. 

“Uh, just the roadhouse burger. That’s it.” As the waitress walked away, Endo scowled more and more off to the side, arms folded over his stomach. Vinn recognized this behavior. Joseph had the same problem as a child after the incidents. His self-image deteriorated, alongside his appetite and his weight.

“Endo, you look fine. Really. You don’t have to worry about your appearance at all.” Vinn said softly.

“You don’t know a single thing about this. Stay out of it.” Endo snapped again. Vinn huffed.

“I do, actually. More than you realize. I know exactly how you feel.” Endo was livid, as he held his growling stomach tighter.

“Be quiet.”

“Look, man. I’m buying you dinner, can you at least try to be nice…?” Vinn’s voice changed to one of sincerity as he looked down at the tablecloth. Endo’s eyebrows raised at the sudden change. He was being…a little brash…

“I’m sorry.” Vinn looked up. Endos normally furrowed eyebrows were now in a concerned straight line above his sharp eyes.

“I am not used to people doing this. I don’t…have many friends. Never have.”

“That’s rough, man! Well, I hope you don’t just see me as a friend, because I am totally in to you.” Endo returned his eyebrows where they were.

“And what makes you think I’m gay?”

“Dude, you do ballet.”

“It’s a sport.”

“It’s ballet.” Endo huffed, closing his eyes.

“Believe what you want.” Endo gave up, Vinn smiling big.

“I’m messin’ around. I know it’s a sport. Shit’s hard, too.” Endo raised his eyebrows.

“You’ve…done ballet? But you’re a greaser.”

“Vinn laughed as his food and Endo’s were given, “That’s my personality, not my way of life. And not ballet, per say. I used to take belly dancing with Joe before he- “ 

Vinn immediately stopped talking. He wasn’t allowed to say it, and he was going to honor that. He had to. The crap he went through. The crap he saw. The crying. The screaming. Vinn swallowed the memories and smiled. Endo saw that the smile was fake, and became concerned, but changed the subject.

“Joseph can belly dance? Now that I have to see.” Vinn laughed.

“Yeah, he’s super good too. His, uh, family is big into entertainment.” Endo raised another eyebrow.

“Alright then.” Endo didn’t want to pry. But he was curious. 

Vinn knew something about Joseph’s family. And if Endo could get dirt on Joseph early on in the friendship, he would have a sure way of destroying him should the bastard decide to hurt Cullen. What 16 year old boy belly dances? And the secrecy. He had to find out.

Endo picked at his food, eying the burger Vinn was wolfing down the entire time. He was hungry. But his recital was 5 months from now, he couldn’t mess it up. One pound would cost him everything. They stayed and talked as their meals went into their stomachs, and Endo was actually having fun. Vinn was odd, yeah. Makeup on his face and blue and white hair. But he was kind, completely different from Joseph. Endo worried. He reached for his phone and typed in Cullen’s number.

“Hey, how’s asshole doing.”

Endo noticed that Cullen hadn’t responded, and figured that Joseph had gone home and Cullen was sleeping. It must be peaceful. But things were not peaceful.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph's past is revealed when an old face returned unexpectedly. What will happen if Cullen discovers why Joseph truly has the scars?
> 
> WARNING- Mentions of Rape/ sexual abuse.
> 
>  
> 
> OST- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song for Chapter Five-
> 
> Bruce Springsteen- I'm on Fire

“Mother. Father.” Cullen straightened himself, noticing the way they were looking at him. The mother immediately looked at Joseph. Joseph was uncomfortable to say the least.

“Is this…a friend of yours?” Cullen’s father asked, walking forward. Joseph stood, immediately taking a defensive stance as he felt threatened. Cullen was confused.

“Back off.” Joseph growled, making his father stop dead in his tracks. The way the man looked at him; Joseph knew that face. Where did he know that face? The father immediately went white and flustered. They knew each other. He remebered the white hair, the guilt.

“Joseph, please!” Cullen begged, stepping in front of him, hand on his shoulder.

“Is he a classmate, honey?” Cullen’s mother asked softly, but with a worried tone, as she walked forward.

“Yes, just a friend. Nothing more, Mother.” Cullen’s tone had changed from sweet and kind to bland, rehearsed, and completely fake. Joseph did not like it. Not one bit.

“Joseph, you should go upstairs okay?”

“He’s staying here?” Cullen’s mother spoke up. Cullen turned to her.

“He got into a brawl because of me, and he lives a little far from here and I want to make sure he’s okay. Please, mother. He’s just a friend. Like Endo.” Cullen defended. Cullen’s father was looking him up and down, and Joseph hated it. But he knew the damn face.

“I’ll take him home.” His mother offered; it was obvious she was trying to diffuse the situation. She was innocent. But the father. The father was not. And not only Joseph, but Cullen’s father knew it.

“Forget it. I’ll walk home. Cull, thanks for the bandages, see ya.” Joseph couldn’t see this. He couldn’t be looked at like that. Cullen looked upset. Joseph began to walk out when he was stopped by Cullen’s father.

They were both shocked. They knew each other. Joseph widened his eyes. He knew him. He knew this man. The gangs. Tears welled up against his will, and Cullen must have heard the whimper as Joseph bolted out the door. Cullen ran to the door, but saw that Joseph had already reached the end of the driveway. Cullen watched him disappear into the setting sun and wondered what caused him to run. What happened?

“Father, he was just a friend.” He said, notivcing his father's dark expression.

“Go upstairs. You know how I feel about you hanging around boys. You need to bring home a nice girl next time, understand?” Cullen lowered his head and walked upstairs. Cullen’s father turned to his wife.

“Sweety, you acted the same way with Endo. Cullen is getting over his…confusion. Why be so brash with this one? God would shame us for treating him with such disrespect.”

“I know that boy. I knew his father once. Just…trust me…It’s better if Cullen never sees him again.” As Cullen over heard his father speak, he became more and more confused. Who was Joseph, really?

 

 

Vinn dropped Endo off with a smile. Everything was good. They agreed to a second date, and Endo actually laughed a couple of times. His phone rung at that moment. Joseph.

“Hey, Joey boy!” Harsh breathing on the other line stopped him dead. He sat forward. Something was wrong.

“Joseph?” Crying.

“Please get me. Please. I’m running to the library. Please, Vinn. Please.”

“I’m on my way, Joseph calm down, okay? Everything’s alright, tell me what happened!” Vinn asked calmly, as he began driving. Joseph was sobbing. Way too hard for this to be another panic attack.

“I knew his father. His father was…he was…Vinn, please!” Joseph was screeching, frantically trying to explain himself. Vinn’s eyes widened.

“His father was what, Joseph? Was he one of the men?” Vinn asked in a panic.

“No…not one…just…watched, he watched it!!!!” Joseph was screaming loudly, forcing Vinn to tear the phone away from his ear. Joseph had hung up. He hung up. Vinn stepped on the gas and sped to the library. 

He got there quick, a little too quick. Joseph was sitting on the elementary school’s swing set. Although Vinn was far away, he could hear Joseph’s breathing from there. He hustled to his side and kneeled in front of him. Cupping his face, he looked into his eyes. His eyes were wide, wild, frightened. Vinn grabbed him up into his arms and carried him to the car, softly humming a song to calm him down. His friend was trembling so badly that it was difficult to hold him.

Vinn got home quickly, silently carrying Joseph into the bedroom and laying him down. Joseph tensed as Vinn sat on the bed.

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna hurt you, Joe. I need to know what happened. Calm down, you’re safe.”

“He was…Vinn…” Joseph sat up with his frantic eyes and grabbed his friend tightly. Vinn hadn’t seen Joseph like this since he first came here. He had the same expression, his back still smoking from the brand.

“He watched me, Vinn. He watched them…Vinn, he just watched them! He could’ve done something!” Joseph sobbed more, covering his eyes. Vinn’s eyes narrowed.

“Did he hurt you?” Joseph shook his head.

“He was there…Vinn. He’s gonna tell Cullen. He’s gonna tell him!” Joseph panicked, Vinn hugging his softly.

“He won’t, it’s okay.” Vinn assured Joseph. It took a few, but Joseph finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. As Vinn tucked him in, Rod walked in.

“Did his father find him?” He asked. Vinn shook his head.

“No, but one of the guys did. He’s the father of Joe’s friend.” Rod shook his head.

“What are the fuckin’ odds of that?” Vinn looked to his father.

“I’m worried, dad. What if that guy says something to Joe’s dad? He can’t go back, they’d kill him.”

“Should we call the police again?” Vinn shook his head.

“No, Joseph wouldn’t like that. Just, be weary for now.” Rod nodded and excused himself as he went back to bed. Vinn crawled next to Joseph, noticing he was wearing a new shirt. As he felt Joseph wrap around him and cuddle closer, he rubbed his scarred back softly. Joseph didn’t deserve this. He didn’t.

 

“Look, Bren. Business is business, and you’re gonna pay up. Let’s say, one of your pretty daughters for a week, and we’ll call it even.”

“Take this one.” The bearded man said blandly, pushing a white, long haired boy towards the gangster. The man looked the young boy up and down and looked impressed.

“Cute, he looked just like a girl. I guess he’ll do, wont he boys?”

“Father, please! Don’t! Let go!” The boy screamed as the men threw him into the back of the van. 

The Trevelyan family was rich, but unfortunately to get that way they had to play dirty. This included breaking and entering with the use of gangs, and robberies of enemy corporations. But these gangs didn’t like being stood up on payment. And the way they saw as giving a fair trade was to use a daughter as an escort. But Bren, the head of the house, didn’t want his precious daughters to go through the trauma. Instead, he gave them his mistake, his bastard child. Joseph. One particular gang was settled in a barn on the property of a young farmer and his wife. They would threaten the farmer, make him do what they wanted or burn his house down. So, the farmer would take young Joseph and string him up with harnesses, leave him for the gang, and just watch quietly until they were done so he could take off the harnesses.

For a week, Joseph would be beat, choked, and viciously raped. Each assailant would brand a mark on his back, a way of claiming him. After that, he would be given back to the family with the debt paid. Joseph went through this many times before he finally packed up the courage to run away, straight to Vinn’s house. Vinn opened the door of his home to find a crying, scared Joseph on his doorstep, hair hastily chopped short, uneven. His face bruised and shirtless, burn fresh on his back. Vinn had never seen the agony of a rape victim before, and it scarred him. He promised then, as he hugged the 11 year old boy in his arms that he would protect him no matter what.

 

The next day at school, Cullen approached Vinn at lunch. Cullen was worried, and upset by the way his father treated Joseph. He wanted to apologize.

“Hey, it’s pretty boy!” Vinn greeted with a smile. Cullen smiled softly.

“Uhm, is Joseph at school today?” He asked. Vinn fell silent, and narrowed his eyes.

“No. He’s sick.” Cullen looked sad, and Vinn knew he hadn’t slept last night. He sighed.

“He’s at the car shop. Look, don’t tell him I told you. But I think you should see him.” Vinn said, shocking Cullen with the sincerity in his voice. Vinn placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Also, don’t hurt him or I’ll make sure you don’t make it home tonight.” Vinn was mad, and Cullen was briefly intimidated by the sudden change in attitude. Cullen nodded softly, and decided skipping half the day wouldn’t be so bad, so long as he got to find out what happened.

Joseph was under the car, back on the beat up skateboard, fixing the front axel. Music was deafening in the garage, as Rod watched from the office. He felt sorry for Joseph. But he was safe. He had called his brother, the sheriff, and told him the situation. They had set up patrols to watch the apartment just in case. The bell of the front entrance rung out.

“Welcome to Rod’s, how can I help ya?” He asked. In front of him was a boy no older than 17, blonde hair slicked back with gel and obviously curly, wearing an Uldridge varsity football jacket.

“Yes, I’m looking for Joseph Trevelyan?”

“You got an appointment?”

“Uh, no. I just, need to talk to him…if that’s alright?” Rod looked him up and down. He didn’t look like a gangster in disguise. Rod gestured to the door behind him. Cullen thanked him and walked out to the garage. He recognized the song Run To You by Bryan Adams immediately, and saw Joseph’s signature ripped jeans under the car. He walked up and gently tapped his boot with his shoe. Joseph rolled up, covered in dirt and grease.

“Oh, hey.” Joseph said, walking over to the stereo to turn it down. Cullen noticed a vase full of orchids by the radio.

“Those are beautiful.” Cullen commented, directing his attention to the vase.

“Yeah, what do you need fixed?” Joseph asked. Cullen shook his head.

“I…nothing. I was here to apologize for last night. I don’t know what came over my father. They don’t really like the idea of me having boys over anyway, but it was still rude. I apologize.”

“Forget it.” Joseph said quickly, continuing to wipe off his hands. Cullen looked down.

“Would you like to go to the malt shop with me?” Cullen asked, looking up. Joseph stopped rubbing his hands and widened his eyes.

“What?”

“Would you like to go to the malt shop? With me?” Cullen repeated in sections. Joseph blushed slightly.

“Why? Thought your parents don’t like when you talk to boys.” Cullen chuckled.

“Yes, but I’m not home, am I? Besides, it doesn’t matter. I like being around you.” He said, blushing secretively. Joseph widened his eyes more, Cullen noticing his eyes starting to tear up slightly, before he turned around.

“Let me, uh, wash my hands. I’ll be back.” Joseph hustled into the bathroom and Cullen waited. When he came out, Joseph had put on a baseball cap backwards, and put on his leather jacket. He motioned for Cullen to follow him to the back, where a motorcycle sat. He got on and patted the back seat. 

Cullen got on, as Joseph handed him a helmet. Revving the engine, Joseph rolled out of the shop and onto the road. The malt shop was only a mile away, but that mile was the most relaxing moment of Cullen’s life, as he held onto Joseph’s shoulders. They got off the bike once they parked, Joseph held the door for Cullen. Nobody was in the shop, but the loudness of the biker bar next door was echoing. Bernie walked out as Cullen and Joseph sat down. 

“Listen, I want to ask you something.” Cullen said after placing his order. Joseph ordered and looked towards his taller friend. They grabbed the cups to go and walked outside to speak more privately. Joseph sat up on the wooden picnic table and Cullen sat beside him.

“What did you wanna ask?”

“It’s going to be very personal. But I want to know.” Cullen said. Joseph gulped. He didn’t want to answer this. He felt his hands tremble and he placed his elbows on the bar, propping his cheeks on his hands. 

“Go ahead.” Joseph replied softly, the glint of his three earrings distracting Cullen.

“What happened to your back?” Joseph’s blood ran cold. He remembered how Cullen had traced every scar with his fingers. He remembered burying his face into the sheets in hopes Cullen wasn’t judging him.

“A lot.” Joseph replied, lighting a cigarette. Cullen sighed.

“I mean, were you abused?”

“Do you really think I would want to talk about this shit if I was?” Joseph snapped. Cullen realized that Joseph did have a point.

“I’m sorry, I’m just…a little worried. I was a little shocked to see your reaction with my father last night. I don’t know if it was just me being paranoid, but it looked like you two knew each other.” Joseph froze. He couldn’t tell him. He couldn’t tell him of what happened. His father silently stringing him up and just…watching. It would crush him.

“Look, all you need to know is that my family hated me and forced me to do a lot of things to repay debts. Okay? Nothing more.” Joseph said. 

As he went to drink from his cup, he was stopped by Cullen’s hand. Cullen grabbed him and pulled him close. He was hugging him. Joseph had no idea how to handle this. The only one that touches him is Vinn. He doesn’t get touched. Nobody wants to. He raised his hand to place it on the fabric of Cullen’s varsity jacket. Was it okay to wrap his arms around him, too? Joseph took the risk and slowly slid his hands onto his back. Cullen’s embrace tightened. 

“You deserve better than what you’ve had.” Cullen said softly, feeling his breath on Joseph’s ear. 

Cullen noticed that his body smelled of gasoline, but his hair smelled like flowers. The sweet nectar drew him in, and he buried his nose into Joseph’s hair. He felt the heat of his body through it, and hugged him closer. He wanted to hold him deeper. Hold him skin to skin, feel the scars again. See his flushed body on his bed. The urges to be himself. The urges to touch him. They were strong. They have been since they met. 

Joseph was also intoxicated by Cullen’s scent. A scent of berries and body wash. A hand worked its way up to the back of Cullen’s neck. His skin was so warm. He wanted to touch more. He wanted to lay Cullen down on his stomach. He wanted to see his body clearer. He wanted to examine him, study his anatomy, kiss every bump on his flesh. Joseph pressed his legs together tightly as images flooded his mind. How long had it been since someone touched him? Cullen finally pulled away, and patted his shoulder.

“Thanks…” Joseph said. Cullen smiled.

“No problem.” Cullen answered. They sat there quietly, light smiles on both their faces.

“Hey, let’s go to the arcade.” Joseph said, turning to him. Cullen widened his eyes.

“Really?” Joseph grinned. Actually grinned. This made Cullen smile brightly.

“Hell yeah! Come on!” Joseph’s sudden change of attitude made Cullen laugh out loud and hop on the bike. Joseph revved the bike and sped off in the opposite direction of the school. Cullen was holding on tight around Joseph’s torso, his hands resting on his chest. Joseph thanked god for helmets, because his whole face was bright red. Cullen lifted the visor from his helmet to get a better view. And in that moment, Cullen heard Joseph laughing. Actually, genuinely laughing. As the blush crept upon his tanned cheeks, he smiled softly. He was falling in love. No. He was in love.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uldridge Lions vs Magi Academy. Will it go well, or will memories from the past hinder Cullen's performance?
> 
>  
> 
> OST- https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL1vXNigJc_279kmLqxux0HhDqEPlf5GTZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme song for Chapter six
> 
> Wish You Were Here- Pink Floyd

Uldridge High had their banners strung high on the beams of the gym in preparation of the big game between them and the Magi Academy Wizards. It was the big homecoming game. And it was today. Another month had passed, and Cullen was prepared. 6 pounds of muscle gained. The students all wore their pride wear, big red and yellow shirts and some wore funky glasses. Even the Leather Men were into it, with stick on patches on their normally plain jackets. Cullen was hard at work in Calculus, when a small crumpled piece of paper hit his gently on the shoulder, falling to the ground. He bent over and picked it up, smiling softly as he opened it. It was from Joseph, in his weird chicken scratch handwriting.

“Good luck.” Cullen turned to face him, seeing Joseph in his typical setting; chin resting on palm with his eyebrows narrowed and his eyes half lidded as if he had just awoken from a long nap. Cullen smiled and mouthed ‘Thank you’, to which Joseph replied with a wink.

After the final bell had rung, Joseph headed out the door, throwing his jacket over his shoulder as he walked towards Vinn. Vinn gave his shorter friend a quick hug before draping his arm over his neck as they walked.

“You goin’ to the big game?” Vinn asked, straightening his jacket. Joseph nodded.

“Yeah, I have an idea though.” Vinn’s eyebrows perked up.

“What’s the idea?”

“Oh, you’ll see.” Joseph was grinning, and Vinn knew it was going to be a great idea. 

Endo watched as the two boys walked out of the school and towards their car. Endo, for the last month, had been keeping a very close eye on Joseph. Since he knew Cullen was becoming interested, he needed to make sure that Joseph was perfect for him. He was not going to see his friend hurt again. He had done some digging and found out that Joseph was the third son to Bren Trevelyan, one of the top surgeons in the area, and therefore, was quite wealthy. A hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his stare.

“Staring at Vinn again?” Cullen teased, making Endo’s pale face flush pink.

“I-I was not!” He retorted, folding his arms across his chest as they walked towards the rehearsal room. Cullen pulled at his tight fitted collared shirt, and fussed with the buttons as they reached the locker rooms. Cullen knew Endo has an unmistakable interest in Vinn, but didn’t mention it due to Endo’s stubborn denial.

“Practice today?” Endo asked as he got his ballet bag from his locker. Cullen shook his head.

“Coach gave us two days to recuperate and stretch. We will warm up today briefly before the game.”

“When’s the kick off?” Endo asked, tying his feet into his ballet shoes. Cullen took off his shirt and changed into a tank top that was folded neatly on the top shelf of the locker.

“7:30.” Cullen answered, stretching his shoulders. Endo nodded.

“I’ll be there. Anyway, are you going to work out, or can you help me practice my routine?” Endo asked. Cullen nodded.

“Yeah, sure. I was going to do a light workout anyway; I can do it in the rehearsal room.” Endo nodded as they both walked to the empty mirrored room. Endo began stretching, as did Cullen, as they discussed the class assignment for tonight. 

But Cullen was lost in thought. This game meant a lot to him. A lot. The last time they played Magi Academy was his freshman year. They switched divisions twice, but now, once more, they were in the same division. But last game haunted him, because that’s when it changed.

“Thinking about it again?” Endo said, snapping Cullen out of it. He nodded softly.

“There’s no reason to. Those guys graduated, and they won’t cause trouble with the heightened security.” Endo assured him. Cullen raised a finger to his lip.

“I just, I worry. I don’t want any of the freshman on my team to go through that.”

“Cullen, people are unpredictable. You couldn’t have known those seniors would attack your team.”

“I should’ve. I was their leader.” Cullen sighed, remembering the scuffle in the hallway. The baseball bats.

“Cullen, trust me, everything will be fine.” Endo said, bending over to the floor, exhaling. Cullen smiled softly and nodded.

When Cullen was a freshman, they were playing Magi Academy. It was halftime, and the coach sent them all to the locker rooms while he grabbed a case of water from his truck. Due to the lack of security of the high school stadium, 20 seniors from Magi had snuck in, armed with baseball bats and water balloons filled with paint of their school colors. They attacked them, swinging and hitting, throwing the paint to assert their dominance. It was luck that they hadn’t taken off their equipment, so nobody sustained injuries, except for Cullen. A wrong hit with a metal bat bent his facemask so badly that the pressure on the metal was too great, snapping the edge. It slashed and stabbed into his face, tearing open his upper lip, causing blood to rush from the helmet. This frightened the seniors, and they ran. 

Although most got out alright, just with broken spirits, Cullen had to be taken to the hospital. It was a freak accident, and the seniors were caught and arrested. It was a dark time. Cullen sighed as he stretched further down, shaking that memory from his head. He remembered for years how phantom pains would ripple through his face, and visions of blood would fill his eyes. He resorted to taking Vicodin. Unfortunately, for a 14-year-old boy, that pill became a vice, and he was addicted quickly. When he became a junior, he quit cold turkey, and never looked back. He became wiser, stronger, bigger than the other boys his age. He overcame it.

“Alright, ready?” Endo asked softly, positioning himself on the bar after turning on the music. Soft piano music echoed as Cullen stood in the middle of the room. He had done this nearly every weekend with Endo, and was actually becoming more graceful because of it. He had brought over some of the movement training to his team and had noticed a great improvement in their footwork.

Endo tapped softly to him, twirling around him as Cullen reached for his thin waist, supporting his body as Endo leaned back. Endo’s piece was a similar form of ballroom dancing, with a twist of ballet. It was an interesting concept. Endo jumped, Cullen catching him and half turning to place him down, Endo draping his arms around his neck. Cullen began to think briefly about Joseph. Dancing with him like this. Seeing those eyebrows relaxed, that snow white hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His smaller framed, yet broad body draped around his, tense shoulders relaxed. Endo jumped once more, and Cullen missed, Endo stopping and walking passed him.

“Oh, sorry. I got distracted.” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck. Endo waved a hand.

“No, it’s okay. Again?” He said, walking around him. Cullen nodded, and they took it from the top.

 

Joseph forgot his backpack in his stupid locker. So, Vinn waited as he went back into the toxic building to get it. 

“Stupid fucking school.” Joseph grumbled as he walked passed the gym, reaching his locker. As he gathered his things, he heard soft music coming from near the locker rooms. He was lying if he said he wasn’t curious, as he shut the door and walked towards it. The music became louder as he found the room it was coming from. A rehearsal room for Ballet, mirrors all along the walls. 

And there, in the middle, was Cullen and Endo. They were dancing, slowly, sensually, Endo lifting his leg as Cullen rested his hand on his thigh. Cullen was methodical, relaxed, flowed well as Endo twirled away. Joseph watched Cullen’s hands as they wrapped around Endo’s waist, lifting him with ease. Every tight muscle under his tank top showing, Joseph felt himself becoming flustered. He remembered the touch of Cullen’s hands over his skin, the warmth of his movements and the sound of his quiet breathing. He wanted to feel that again. He wanted to dance for Cullen, to show him how he moved. He would only dance for the gangs, but knew he found someone special who deserved it. He wanted to dance with him. Cullen bent Endo lower, sweeping him off his feet again as Endo flashed a grin. Joseph felt a pang in his heart. What if they were together? Maybe that would explain why he wouldn’t get with Vinn. 

He walked quickly to the front entrance and hopped in the car.

“Damn, what took ya?” Vinn asked.

“Just drive, moron.” Joseph said, turning away to hide his reddened face. 

That evening, 6:00, Vinn and Joseph were at the garage with the rest of the Leather Men.

“So, you said you had an idea?” Derric asked, adjusting the toothpick in his mouth. Joseph nodded.

“You know how shitty those Magi assholes can be. So I figured we park outside the fence, on the grass, blastin’ sick tunes to get ‘em distracted.” Vinn spoke for Joseph as he lit a cigarette. Joseph nodded.

“Loud, and screamin’.” Joseph added, handing out custom audio tapes to each guy. They chuckled at the plan.

“This’ll be great, we are totally gonna mess with them!” Joseph smiled softly. 

“Listen, when the Lions are doing stuff we go silent, got it?”

“Why? Worried we’ll distract blondie?”

“Cullen.” Joseph said, surprising Vinn slightly.

“Whoa, okay there stud no need to get defensive. By the way, have you asked him out yet?” One guy, Kyle, asked. The rest of the group looked at the smaller leather man, wearing a red hoodie with a big yellow U on the front.

“No.”

“You gonna?” Derric asked. Joseph shot them all a glare.

“None of your business, Derric.” Joseph snarled. The guys laughed.

“Come on, ya gotta woo him. At least ask him to Homecoming! Give him those arachnid morealis-whatevers!” Vinn chimed in, elaning against the car. Joseph huffed.

“Look, he wouldn’t go with me, alright? And it’s Amerorchis Rotunifolia, get it right if you’re going to make fun of it.”

“Alright, Bill Nye. But why do you think that, did he say that?” Joseph glared.

“No.”

“Then you don’t know until ya ask!” Vinn smiled.

“Alright, let’s go, they’re probably warming up, so let’s get those parking spots.” Joseph said, hoping onto the bike while Vinn got into the car as well as Derric and Kyle getting into theirs. Joseph led the way, helmet hiding his worried expression. What would Cullen say?

 

Cullen was ready as he saw the people coming in, sitting on the seats with flags and posters on their laps. Cullen’s parents were sitting front row, giving him light waves as he looked to them. They had been warming up for an hour, and so had Magi Academy. This was it, Cullen thought. As they were getting ready to begin, Cullen took a second to look around and observe who was here. A couple of girls from his class were sitting front row, waving erratically as he looked at them. Endo, sitting next to Cullen’s mother, gave a light wave and he returned it. But he felt disappointed, as there was no sign of Joseph.

“Lookin’ for someone special, Cap?” Banks asked, running to his seniors side. Cullen laughed lightly.

“No, not really, I just thought-“ Cullen was cut short by a loud blast of rock music. Motley Crue, and it brought the attention of not only both football teams, but the whole stadium. Two cars and a motorcycle sat parked on the grass, Leather Men sitting on the edges of the windows, headlights flashing. Cullen smiled as they started cheering loudly.

“Go Lions! Kick their ass! Go Lions! Kick their ass!” They chanted, getting the whole stadium riled up, as they began cheering it too. Cullen smiled big as he saw Joseph sitting on his motorcycle, cigarette in hand, wearing a red and yellow pride hoodie. Cullen put on his helmet and ran center field for the coin toss. 

Joseph sat and watched as the Magi kicked off the game. It was rough from the start. Joseph noticed in the stands Cullen’s parents sitting front row with Endo, clapping for him and cheering. Cullen was running, blocking and hitting them hard, and Joseph felt it shoot through his entire body when he saw it. Cullen blocked, knocking their quarterback down for the Lions to get a fumble. Lions ball. The crowd went wild. The referee rose a hand to signal 2nd and ten, and Cullen huddled in for the break.

“We’ve got this, keep working!” Cullen shouted as he lined up with his opponent.

Joseph watched Cullen closely, not taking his eyes off him as the game continued. It was close. Both teams had two touchdowns now, with it only being the third quarter. 

“It could go either way at this point.” Derric said, flapping the back of his hand at Joseph’s shoulder. Joseph flinched at the touch, and Vinn hit Derric. 

“Ow!” He cried playfully. Vinn took post on the hood of his car, eying Endo in the stands. 

A hard clutter stopped the Lions from getting the first down. The Magi Academy crowd was cheering obnoxiously loud, banging on their bleachers and waving their flags. Uldridge was doing

“Jack shit!” Joseph exclaimed, getting off his bike. Vinn was startled by the sudden outburst.

“What?”

“We’re doing jack shit! How’re they supposed to win if they don’t even cheer loud? Screw this!” Joseph ran towards the bleachers, passed the cheerleaders and up the steps to the radio hosts box. Darrell sat there alone, nervous when Joseph opened the door.

“Give me the speaker phone thing.” Joseph growled, as Darrell quickly scurried to the talkie that spoke around the whole stadium. Joseph grabbed it and saw how discouraged the Lions were looking. 

“Cullen!” Joseph exclaimed, hearing his loud voice echo through the whole stadium. The academy stopped cheering and everyone turned to look, including the players. Cullen could tell by the gruff voice that it was Joseph.

“Beat the shit out of them! Come on! All of you! We are with you, don’t give up! Beat these guys to a pulp already!” Joseph cheered, fist raised in the air. 

This spurred the bleachers of Uldridge into action, as they stood up and shouted for them, much louder than the academy this time. Joseph hustled back down the steps and ran passed Endo and Cullen’s parents. Briefly, Joseph and his father made eye contact and Joseph swore that a small smile was on his face. Joseph felt his mouth relax as he sat back down on his bike. The Lions were fighting hard now, it was close. 14 to 16 the Lions were up, and they were pumped up. Leaning down in the final minute, Cullen waited for the hike, and was spurred into action. But a sudden pain stopped his ankles, slipping on the grass as he tumbled, allowing his opponent to break passed towards the quarter back. Cullen scrambled to his feet and lunged at the guy, feeling his fingers tangle inside his facemask as he went down. Shit.

“Facemask, number 6 on the offensive!” The referee called out. They scrambled back into position, they had to hold this! But another slip from Cullen allowed them to take the ball. Cullen stayed on his knees downfield as the fumble turned into a touchdown by Magi Academy. What happened. The buzzer rang. The game was over. Magi Academy had won the homecoming game, on his field. His team mates walked over, excited and still pumped up, helping their captain to his feet.

“It’s alright, cap! We’ll get them next time! It was close!” Banks exclaimed, holding onto him. But it didn’t change that Cullen stalled. He slowly limped to the locker room, the crowd disappating around him. Cullen sat there and listened to the coach, how he was proud of them all, and they had much to work on for the next battle with Magi Academy at the end of the season. But Cullen was just…there. Something was wrong with his ankle.

They all showered quickly and packed up, Cullen being much slower than the rest. They were all happy about the game. But Cullen wasn’t. He was their captain, and he let them down. A text from Endo saying that he was caught up with Vinn and that his parents were leaving spurred him out of his trance. As he walked out, Joseph was standing there, hands in his hoodie pockets, looking normal as ever. He swallowed his despair and smiled.

“Glad you came!” Cullen said, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked up to him. Joseph noticed the limp.

“You’re hurt.” Joseph stated, worry in his voice as he moved closer. Cullen clutched his sweat towel in his hand and faked it.

“No, I’m fine.” Joseph narrowed his brows.

“Are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah, I’m great. It’s okay that we lost.” Cullen lied, but felt the bubble in his throat growing. His eyes burned hot as the tears unwanted dripped over his eyelashes and down his rosy cheeks. His bottom lip quivered as he raised his hand to wipe the tears away.

“It’s fine.” He whimpered, trying to smile. He was trying so hard to be strong. It was his fault. 

Joseph looked up at Cullen with wide eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to comfort him. What should he do? He reached out, and gently touched Cullen’s forearm, making Cullen open his eyes. Joseph stepped closer, obviously trembling as he slid his arms around his torso, squeezing his taller friend, face buried in his chest. Cullen felt the sob leave his mouth as he returned the hug. 

“How many people depend on our success? I failed them!” Cullen whimpered, burying his face in Joseph’s white hair. Joseph didn’t say anything, but tightened his hold on Cullen. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? Cullen’s soft accent breaking under the strain of the sobs was almost too much for Joseph to bear.

As they embraced, Cullen’s father watched from a distance. He knew his son cared for him. The past had to be forgotten, but the boy wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. He couldn’t keep forcing his son to be something he wasn’t. God wouldn’t want that.

“Are you alright dear?” His wife asked softly, touching his hand. He held it close, kissing her softly.

“I need to go pray. I need to be forgiven for making my son be something he’s not.” His wife paused, a small smile of finality stretching on her lips.

“That’s a good thing dear, this is what God would’ve wanted. I asked for forgiveness yesterday. We both wronged our son.”

“I just thought…maybe if I pushed a little harder…”

“Honey, God made our son perfect the way he is. And if God made him to like….other men, then we need to respect God’s decision.” Cullen’s father smiled softly, and began walking back to the car.

 

Endo was quiet on the drive home, multiple texts from Vinn flooding his phone.

 

Wanna go to the dance

Let’s hang

Hey cutie, I know you see me 

Cutiiiiiiiiiiie talk to meeeeeeee

 

Endo sighed, finally typing in a reply.

Alright, fine, we can hang out

Not a moment later, a reply

YAY! Pick you up at your place, see ya cutie piiiiiiieeeeeee

Endo sighed hard. He would never admit it, but he actually liked the big oaf. He smiled softly as he got into his car and drove home. He knew Vinn would probably already be there, waiting outside the gate with that stuck up grin. Endo’s parents had asked before if he had a boyfriend, due to Vinn calling so much, and alothough he repeatedly has said no, lately he’s wanted to say yes. He liked him, weirdly enough.

As Endo pulled up into his lot, Vinn was there, and he began waving. Endo smiled, and accepted the hug Vinn offered. As they got into the car, Endo sent a text to Cullen

I like Vinn.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endo realizes how close Joseph and Cullen are, and has Joseph's past in his mind for blackmail. What will happen when Endo gets pushed to the edge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme Song for Chapter Seven- 
> 
> Stand in the Rain- Superchick

The chill of the end of November couldn’t have come sooner, as Joseph shivered under his new fall clothing. A flannel atop a black long sleeve tee, khaki pants rolled up twice followed by work boots. His scarf wasn’t helping, as the morning fog distracted his walk to the high school building. Vinn was fashionable (as always), and dressed in a typical cool guy outfit of checkered slacks and a white long sleeve sweater. 

“You talk to Cully today?” He asked, flipping his sunglasses onto his shirt. Joseph buried his face deeper into the scarf as they entered the building.

“Just sent him a good morning text.” Joseph answered, opening his locker as Vinn leaned on the one next to it.

“You two are quite the talk of the school, did you ask him out yet?” Vinn asked. Joseph shook his head, hanging the scarf on the hook, closing the door.

“No, keep chickening out.” He replied softly, walking to homeroom. He tried to ask Cullen to Homecoming, but of course chickened out. He tried to ask him out to the school food rally, also chickened out. How many more months was he gonna chicken out?

“Dude, you’ve been friends since August, at least try!” Vinn whined with a small smile. Joseph scowled.

“Well, I don’t have your guts okay. Just…I’ll think about it. How are you and dickwad?” Vinn grinned.

“We are pretty tight, I think I’m gonna ask him to the winter formal. It in like two months.” Joseph nodded. Vinn and Endo had been hanging out nearly every day since September, and thus had gotten pretty close. Joseph envied Vinn’s courage to be blunt and ask Endo out so much, because he didn’t have it in him. Cullen always initiated the hang outs. Maybe it was time he did. 

As they entered the class, Cullen and Endo were already there, reading from the same textbook to prepare for class. Joseph sighed, and surprised Vinn by making a bee line right towards them, placing a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. Cullen smiled.

“Hey there, stranger!” Cullen said cheerfully. Joseph smiled softly, surprising Endo as he had never seen a smile from him.

“Do you want to go out tonight?” Joseph asked before he could swallow his words. Cullen blushed softly, looking to Endo briefly.

“Of course! Where, uh, were you thinking?” Cullen replied. Joseph thought of the one place he felt comfortable.

“My place, I’ll make dinner.” Joseph said. Cullen nodded, adding a small smile.

“I’ll meet you outside?” He offered. Joseph nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll drive you.” Joseph said, and sat down behind Endo at his desk. 

Cullen smiled, and texted his parents quick to let them know where he was going to be after school. Ever since September, Cullen’s parents had been more open to letting him hang out with Joseph, even inviting him to dinner. Mia loved Joseph, and so did his brother. Cullen was happy they saw through his constant scowl like he did. But the tension was still there between Joseph and his father, and it made him wonder. Although Cullen had asked, he avoided answering and changed the subject.

Endo looked to Cullen as his mood changed. Cullen was happy with Joseph. He liked him. A lot. But Endo knew a dark truth. Because of his digging, he had discovered that Joseph was the child of a wealthy surgeon, but that wasn’t all. A picture on a website of a notorious scam artist gang had the caption “Little flower boy enjoying a good time!”, with a lewd cropped picture of a white haired boy dancing on a pole. More digging on the website showed that the boy looked similar to Joseph, with the same eye color an facial tattoo of two rows of dashes. He danced for money. He had dirt on him. Just in case. If it ever got out that the cool greaser was a stripper, it would destroy his reputation with Cullen. 

Class went by quickly, and so did the day. Cullen felt himself getting more and more excited as he packed up his things with Endo.

“So, do you want to study at my house tomorrow for the Sociology exam?” Endo asked, digging through his back pack to find his house keys. Cullen nodded.

“Yeah, after practice I’ll head over, alright?” Cullen said. Endo nodded and walked with Cullen outside. Joseph was waiting at the front, leaned against his car, Cullen hustled to him, waving goodbye to Endo as he did. Endo smiled and waved, finding Vinn at his side soon after.

“Ready to go?” Joseph asked, opening the door for him. Cullen nodded and sat in the car, Joseph walking to the driver’s side and turning it on. Music softly rang through the speakers, Cullen smiled as it went on.

“Journey, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you like Journey?” Cullen asked. Joseph nodded as he turned the corner.

“Yeah.” Cullen smiled.

“I forgot to ask your favorite band.” Joseph asked him, turn signal clicking in the background. Cullen thought for a moment, before deciding.

“I like Stained.” Joseph chuckled at this.

“Seriously?” Cullen pouted, pushing him playfully.

“It’s a good band!” Joseph laughed.

“Come on, man. It’s just so….jock.” Cullen returned the laugh. 

“Yeah, well at least I’m not so old school lame like somebody I know.” Joseph laughed, raising his hands as if a gun was pointed to him.

“Well, excuse the shit outta me for liking good music.” Joseph said, pulling into a small neighborhood of apartment complexes. Only two miles from the car shop. He pulled into a small driveway in the back, and came to a single level apartment.

“Welp, come on to the back.” Joseph said, hopping out of the car. Cullen joined him and followed him passed a wooden fence with a gate. When he turned the corner, he nearly gasped. Flowers. Flowers were everywhere. Hanging from stands, in pots, and planted in the ground. They were beautiful.

“Wow.” Cullen said, walking towards a hanging plant.

“Ameroc….uh, orchids. They’re blooming nicely, over there is, uh, roses, and there are lilium-tiger lilies.” Joseph said, pointing to each direction. Cullen chuckled lightly at Joseph trying not to say the scientific names. He raised a water canteen, and began watering a few pots.

“Can I help?” Cullen asked, hands in his pockets. Joseph stood up straight.

“Uh, yeah. Ya know I have to move the pots into the house because it’s getting a little too cold for some of them. You can take that one in, but be careful, the soil is loose.” Joseph said, pointing to a small pot behind Cullen. He nodded, gently taking the plant in his arms, following Joseph into the small apartment. It was a small place. Two bedrooms with the kitchen and living room being connected.

“I like this apartment.” Cullen commented as he followed Joseph down a hall to the left. He entered a room with band posters all over the walls, clothing scattered on the floor.

“You can, uh, put that over there.” Joseph said, pointing to a small desk by the single bed.

“Is this your room?” Cullen asked as he placed the pot down. Joseph rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Yeah, me and Vinn’s.”

“You share a room?” Cullen replied. Joseph nodded.

“It’s just easier, ya know. Besides, I can’t sleep unless someone’s with me.” Joseph commented, beckoning Cullen to follow him. Cullen was curious.

“Why can’t you sleep?”

“Bad dreams.” Joseph said softly, picking up the orchids, turning around. Cullen stopped as they almost collided. They were close, and Cullen gently took the flowers from him. Cullen noticed Joseph’s ears turn pink.

“Thanks.” He mumbled, grabbing the final pot and bringing it to the room. Cullen sighed and sat on the bed, looking around. The room smelled like Joe.

“So, what did you want for food? I can make spaghetti. Or, I can cook burgers?” Joseph suggested, digging in his closet for a different shirt. Cullen didn’t want to eat. He wanted to sit and talk with Joseph longer. Wanted Joseph to sit with him, or on him. Cullen cleared his throat.

“Whatever you want, I’m not picky. But I’m allergic to grapes, so I can’t eat those.” Joseph turned to look at the taller boy sitting on his bed.

“Alright, burgers with extra grape jelly it is.” Cullen snorted, making Joseph smile.

“You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah, but, I guess I’m your kind of asshole.” Cullen chuckled, patting the bed for Joseph to sit, which he did, hunched. Cullen patted his back.

“Sit up straight, you’re gonna strain yourself that way.”

“Maybe I wanna strain myself.” Joseph replied, to which Cullen playfully cocked an eyebrow.

“Oh, so you can have another massage? I see how it is.” Joseph chuckled.

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Joseph retorted playfully. Cullen chuckled, shoving him. 

“Hey, how’s your ankle doing?” Joseph asked. Cullen stretched his leg out, twirling his foot in a circle.

“It’s good, physical therapy has helped. Still need the brace though when I play.” Cullen answered. Joseph checked his phone as it buzzed. Vinn. Joseph chuckled at the message, showing the screen to Cullen.

IM GONNA SEE HIM TONIGHT WISH ME LUCK BOIIIIIIII

Emojis everywhere.

“Vinn’s determined.” Cullen commented. Joseph chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah, but Endo’s into him.”

“Oh really? How can you tell?”

Joseph shrugged, “I’m good at reading people.” Cullen sat forward.

“Okay, read me then.” Joseph laughed.

“I don’t want to.” Cullen reciprocated the laugh.

“Oh? Because you can’t!” Joseph scowled, shoving him.

“I can too.”

“Then do it!” Cullen said, facing him, sitting cross legged. Joseph sighed, blush creeping up as he mirrored him. He stared at Cullen. He had no idea how to read him. Those copper eyes blinking back at him, his loose hair, curls covering his forehead and the top edges of his ears. Sun kissed skin, tall cheekbones and a rounded nose. And blonde. Dammit, was he blonde.

“You’re thinking that you are hungry and hate my face.” Cullen burst out laughing.

“No way!”

“Okay, ya got me. What’re ya thinkin’?” Joseph commented. Cullen decided that this would be a good opportunity to flirt.

“I was thinking about how pretty your eyes are.” He said, with a red blush over his cheeks. Joseph immediately turned red, making Cullen snort.

“H-Hey! You don’t just say stuff like that, idiot!” Joseph grumbled, pouting as he looked to the side.

“But you do! I’ve kind of wondered what you would look like without your scruff though.” Cullen replied, touching a finger quickly to Joseph’s cheek. Joseph raised his hand to where Cullen’s finger was, itching the scruff.

“I haven’t shaved in a while.”

“You should, I’d like to see it.” Cullen said. Joseph looked to him, eyes wider to expose the unique color.

“Let’s do it, Vinn’s dad just bought new shaving cream.” Joseph said, hopping from the bed. Cullen laughed and joined him. 

“Seriously?!”

“Yeah, hell yeah. Why not?”

“I cannot believe you’re so open to this!” Cullen said as Joseph grabbed the razor and turned the hot water on in the sink.

“Well, I’m open to a lot of things from you.” Joseph said, wetting his jawline. Cullen chuckled.

“You should trim it to a handlebar mustache.” Joseph snorted.

“Oh my god, Vinn would shit himself.” Joseph chuckled, lathering the cream on his face. Cullen watched as the black hair disappeared with each stroke.

“Shave my name on your cheek.” Joseph laughed, then wincing.

“You made me cut myself, shit!” Joseph complained playfully, as Cullen held his mouth to prevent laughing. As Joseph continued shaving, Cullen noticed just how sharp Joseph’s jawline was. His skin was clear, his chin rounded softly. The final stroke and clean up, Joseph looked in the mirror and just started laughing. He looked young. Way too young. Cullen let out an aww.

“You actually look 16 now!” Cullen commented. But it wasn’t just that. He looked cute. Way too cute. Joseph blushed, rubbing his bare face as they walked to the kitchen.

“Vinn’s gonna shit when he sees this.”

“How long’s it been since you shaved last?” Cullen asked, sitting down at the table. Joseph dug through the cupboards, grabbing pasta and broth.

“I don’t know, maybe a year?”

“It wasn’t that long though.”

“I trimmed it with scissors.” Cullen nodded. Joseph flicked a finger on Cullen’s chin.

“You should grow out some stubble.” Cullen rose a hand to his chin and rubbed the bare flesh.

“Why, so you think it’d look okay?” Joseph shrugged.

“Well, you have to replace the hair I just destroyed.” Cullen chuckled.

“Maybe I will. I’ll grow a glorious beard that rivals yours.”

“Yeah sure, 20 bucks says the most you get is peach fuzz.” Cullen laughed loudly.

 

 

“So, tell me about your family!” Vinn asked, sipping at his milkshake. Endo sighed.

“Well, they’re owners of a pharmaceutical company, they are snobby and don’t like meat.” Vinn laughed.

“Are they vegans?” Endo nodded.

“Yeah, but thankfully not hardcore, considering they let me eat it.”

“Really, I’ve barely seen you eat anything outside lettuce.”

“Well, yeah, I’m preparing for my recital.” Vinn nodded.

“Which I am totally gonna go to!” Endo snorted.

“Oh please.” Vinn pouted.

“I am! You watch! I’ll be front row!” Endo laughed at this, making Vinn smile. 

As the hang out went, Endo found himself sitting on Vinn’s hood, leaning into him, with his arm on his shoulder. Vinn was wrapped around him with a grin, playfully poking him as they made fun of people driving passed, making up life stories for them. Endo looked up at Vinn, who today wasn’t wearing his typical blue makeup, and Vinn looked down. Without thinking, Endo was kissing him. Softly, but he did it. As he pulled away, Vinn was blushing, beet red. Endo stammered.

“Wow, okay!” Vinn said happily. Endo smiled softly.

“Sorry, I don’t…uh…” 

“Do you wanna do that again, because I do.” Vinn suggested, making Endo chuckle. 

“Yeah.” As he leaned in, Vinn smiled softly.

“I’m so happy I made that bet…” He said softly, and Endo pulled back.

“What bet?” Vinn widened his eyes.

“Oh well. Like, after the whole first meeting I made this stupid bet with Joe that I could get your number. I’m just saying I’m happy I-“

“You did what?!” Endo exclaimed, eyebrows sharp. This surprised Vinn, and he stammered.

“Well, I mean, I wanted to anyway, but it was just a stupid thing to get Joe to ask Cullen out too because he needed a push.”

“You bet money on us?! Is that what we were? Some stupid trophy you could get?!” Vinn gulped. This was bad.

“No! You don’t get it! I liked you the moment we met! And I knew Joe wouldn’t ask Cullen out until I gave him motivation. It was a stupid bet, but that’s not even relevant anymore because we didn’t even exchange money!” Endo stood up, throwing the soda Vinn had purchased to the ground.

“You bastard! And your asshole friend sees Cullen as what, some tool that he can play with?!” Endo was furious, stamping the ground with his feet. Vinn stood up.

“No, no! No, listen, you’ve got it all wrong! Please listen to me!”

“Where’s that bastard?!” Endo yelled.

“He’s, I don’t know, at my house? Why?!” Endo stormed off down the sidewalk, Vinn running after him.

“Where are you going! Endo!” Endo stopped, pushing Vinn hard, knocking him over onto the ground.

“I’m going to save my friend from getting his heart broken! We are not horses at the derby that you bet on!” Endo yelled loudly, throwing his arms up in exasperation as he stormed off in the direction of Vinn’s house. Vinn continued to follow, trying to explain that it wasn’t valid anymore.

“Endo, please! Yeah, we bet on it but my feelings are serious! I really like you! That’s not a lie! Please listen!” Vinn shouted, being pushed away by him again.

All that research was going to be used. Joseph was going to pay. Betting on Cullen like some show horse. Betting on him too. They were both going to pay. As Vinn tried and pleaded for Endo to listen, they finally reached the apartment, where Endo stormed to the back, noticing the backdoor open like the last time he and Vinn went there, and stomped in, finding Joseph and Cullen at the table, laughing.

“Cullen!” Endo yelled, startling them. Joseph stood up as he saw Vinn hustle in, breathing hard.

“Please, Endo! This is all a misunder-“

“They bet on us! They bet money to get our numbers! Like we were a fucking game!” Endo exclaimed, pointing to Joseph. Cullen widened his eyes, looking to Joseph with a confused expression.

“What…?” He asked. Joseph’s eyes were wide, scared.

“That was a stupid bet that didn’t even go through! We didn’t do it for fun, we actually liked you guys! We just make bets for fun is all!” Vinn defended again, stepping in front of Endo.

“No, get off! Cullen, they used us! This was all a game!” Endo yelled. Cullen looked at Joseph and saw the saddened expression. Joseph was scared, as Cullen stood up.

“Joseph…is this true?” Cullen asked as the room went silent. Joseph looked down.

“It was just a stupid bet that Vinn casually made to get me to ask you out…because he knew I thought you were cute...”

“That’s a lie! Joseph is a liar! And do you know how I know that, Cullen?!” Endo pushed passed Vinn, walking right up to Joseph and grabbing his shirt collar. Joseph was stunned by this, and stumbled slightly.

“He doesn’t talk about his past because he used to be a stripper! I found pictures of him dancing on all these guys with money poking out of his clothes! That’s why he never said anything, because he’s a fucking cock slut user!” Endo yelled. The whole room was dead, and Endo wasn’t expecting the following reaction. Joseph started shaking. Shaking hard. Endo let go cautiously as Joseph backed up. A hard grip on his shoulder whipped him around, and there stood Vinn with the darkest expression he had ever seen.

“What the fuck is WRONG with you!? You are absolutely the worst fucking human being! You have no idea what the fuck you’re talking about!!” Vinn hollered, tightening the grip on Endo. Cullen yanked Vinn off him.

“Don’t touch him!” Cullen exclaimed gruffly, sizing Vinn up. But as Cullen looked into Vinn’s eyes, he didn’t see anger, but complete despair.

“Let’s go, Cullen.” Endo sneered, grabbing his friend and storming out. Vinn followed them to the parking lot.

“Do you have any idea why Joseph didn’t tell you?!” Vinn hollered, running in front of them. Endo and Cullen stopped.

“Because he wanted to use Cull-“

“Joseph was raped! They forced him to dance like that because his bastard of a dad couldn’t pay his debt to them! They raped him for years! They messed him up so bad that he can’t even sleep alone because he wakes up screaming! And you think he’d ever use Cullen?! Don’t you ever fucking talk to him again! Don’t you…don’t you ever come near us again!” Vinn was sobbing. Screaming. And the truth startled both Endo and Cullen. Vinn ran back to the apartment, Cullen hearing the door slam. He pulled away from Endo’s grasp.

“Endo, what the fuck just happened!!!” Cullen yelled.

“Vinn said they bet that they couldn’t get us to go out with them! They used us!”

“No! They didn’t use us! If they did, they wouldn’t still be around! They got our numbers the next day! What did you think you were doing!? And again with the digging into people’s lives! Did you see Joseph in there?!” Cullen exclaimed, shoving Endo back. Endo was shocked.

“Cullen, I was trying to protect you! I didn’t want you to get hurt!”

“He wouldn’t have hurt me! You don’t know him like I do! But once again, you had to play detective and fuck up another relationship!”

“I was right the last time with that girl sleeping around! You thanked me for that!”

“But I didn’t ask you to dig into Joseph’s life! God dammit, Endo! Do you realize how fucked up that is?!” Cullen felt hot tears forming in his eyes. Cullen walked off in the direction of his house, and Endo followed.

“Cullen, I was just trying to protect you!”

“How? By destroying another guys life? Great job!” Cullen was mad, furious. But Endo didn’t understand. They bet on them!

“They bet on us Cullen! It’s their fault, they got what was coming to them!” Cullen stopped, pulled back, and straight slapped Endo across the face. Endo had never seen Cullen so angry.

“It was a harmless bet that you made into a big deal. The feelings….Endo, the feelings were real. But you couldn’t see that because once again, you show no compassion for anyone but yourself. I’m going home…” And as Cullen walked away, leaving Endo on the sidewalk, he huffed. 

Cullen just didn’t understand. This was all worth it. Those two idiots got what they deserved for lying to him. Endo stormed off towards his house and stewed in it. It was the right decision. He didn’t over react. It was their fault. It was. Wasn’t it?

 

 

“Joseph, please calm down! Listen, listen to me!” Vinn pleaded as his shorter friend kicked the pots over, throwing one against the wall. He was screaming, crying, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Fuck this! Fuck this! Fuck this!!!” He screeched, throwing a pot through the window, glass shattering. Vinn grabbed Joseph, wrestling him on the bed, pinning his arms behind him. Joseph was having a breakdown. He had to call his dad. Vinn struggled to pin Joseph as he dug in his pocket, but Joseph bit him hard, releasing the grip. Vinn dialed the number as he grabbed Joseph again, throwing him to the ground hard.

“Rod’s Car Shop, Rod speaking?”

“Dad! Get the car! Help! Joseph’s having an episode! Get here now!”

“Son, call the police! I’ll be home! Call them now!” Rod shouted into the phone. Vinn hung up and dialed 9-1-1. Vinn shouted over Joseph’s cries as he told the operator the address. Joseph squirmed free and ran for the door, flinging it open as he ran towards the street. 

Vinn chased him, reaching his just as he made it to the bridge over the highway. Joseph went for the railing, and Vinn tackled him to the ground, scrapping his elbows hard as he landed. Joseph was punching, kicking, screaming and biting as Vinn picked him up and carried him back to the apartment. He locked himself in the bathroom with him, throwing the key under the door so Joseph couldn’t get out. But that didn’t stop him from trying. Joseph rammed the door hard over and over, screaming and kicking at both Vinn and the door. Vinn held him, taking the punches as he waited. Rod finally came and opened the door, helping him restrain Joseph until the paramedics came with a sedative. As they wheeled him out of the apartment and into the ambulance, Vinn and Rod gave their statements, referring him to the psych ward, just like when he first came to them those years ago. 

They explained what happened, his past, and how he suffered from PTSD, and severe anxiety. They assumed he’d be admitted due to this. They got into the car afterwards and followed the ambulance to the hospital, where they patched Vinn up, butterfly tape on the bite wound on Vinn’s arm. Joseph was sedated, loopy, and quiet. As the doctor came in and told them Joseph’s condition, Vinn sighed. 

“Is he going to be admitted?” Rod asked.

“We aren’t going to admit him unless we are positive he needs it. But we will keep him here for a while to monitor him. He should be able to go home tonight.” The doctor answered. Vinn nodded slowly, Rod placing a hand on his sons shoulder. Vinn was angry, sad, confused all at the same time. This was all Endo and Cullen’s fault. If they hadn’t challenged them…if they had just said no. Joseph would still be improving and getting better. But no. He ignored it. He avoided it, and trusted them. Vinn took out his phone and sent a text to both Cullen and Endo.

 

Joseph is in the hospital, due to a mental breakdown that you caused. I hope you feel good. I hope you feel really good. Lose my number, and lose his as well.

 

Vinn saw droplets fall on the screen as he hit send, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of the tears. He didn’t want this to happen. He fell in love with Endo. He liked Cullen for Joseph. Joseph was happy. For the first time in 5 years. He was happy. And now this.

 

Cullen was in his room when his phone buzzed. Picking it up slowly to see it was from Vinn, he wanted to put it down. He was mad. At not only Endo, but Vinn, for not telling them about the bet. Joseph would’ve never used him like Endo said, but it didn’t change the fact that he felt used. Sighing, he opened the message, and felt his heart drop so quickly that he nearly threw up. He felt tears well up as he gasped, throwing himself out of bed and down the stairs.

“Cullen?!” Mia exclaimed in shock as he harshly left the house, not bothering to shut the door. He hopped into his car and slammed on the gas, driving to the nearest hospital. He dialed Endo quickly, trying to contain his breathing.

“Hey…look, I’ve been thinking…maybe I-“

“Look at your fucking text messages! You need to get to the hospital right now! You owe them an apology! A big one!!” Cullen hollered, hanging up before Endo could reply. 

Cullen pulled into the darkened lot, hustling out of the car, sprinting to the front desk. His keys dropped somewhere on the carpet as he ran down the hallway.

“Name please?”

“I’m looking for Joseph Trevelyan! He came in here?” Cullen gasped, hands on his knees as the lady typed in the name. 

“I told you to not to come near us.” Vinn growled from behind Cullen. Cullen raised his hands up in submission.

“Vinn, please. I need to see him. This was all a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding that nearly killed my boy, in there.” Vinn growled again. Cullen felt the tears coming out now, as he tried to stay calm.

“Please. I know Endo over reacted. I know him better than anyone. I know it was a stupid bet. I need to tell Joseph that I’m sorry. Please, please Vinn. I need to let him know I don’t care about his past…I need him to know I like him for who he is. Please let me tell him.” Cullen found himself begging, clinging to Vinn’s shoulders as he gently cried, copper eyes fixed on blue. Vinn heard the sincerity. He knew Cullen needed this. Vinn beckoned for Cullen to follow, and the lady led them to the room. 

When Cullen walked in, curly hair sweaty and loose from running, he saw Rod embracing the smaller boy on the bed. Joseph was clutching onto Rod so tightly that his knuckles were white. Joseph was silently sobbing, muffled gasps of despair in Rod’s chest. Rod was whispering to him softly, telling him it was alright, assuring him it was over.

“Joey boy, Cullen’s here. He wants to talk to you okay, don’t worry.” Vinn said, walking over to Joseph’s side, hand on his shoulder. Rod pulled away and Joseph was exposed, quickly pulling at Vinn’s arm to shield him. Joseph scurried, pulling at Vinn, nearly knocking him over onto the bed. Vinn gently whispered to Joseph, and he let go, Cullen sitting beside the bed on a chair. Joseph looked awful. Scared, and awful.

“Joseph.”

“I didn’t want you to know. Because I knew you’d call me a coward.” Joseph whimpered, bringing his knees up to his chest. Cullen wiped the tears from his own face and sat closer.

“I would never think that. I would never call you a coward for something like that, Joseph.”

“He’s gonna tell the whole school…” Cullen placed a hand on Joseph’s knee, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t allow that. Endo isn’t the type to tell people, he just uses it for himself. But Endo was wrong. He had no right to dig into your past. And believe me, I will make him understand that he was wrong.” Cullen assured, gently stroking the knee his hand was on. Joseph leaned forward and placed his forehead on Cullen’s hand, Cullen feeling wet tears drop onto his skin.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” Joseph sobbed softly. Cullen stood up, sitting on the bed, tapping Joseph lightly to alert him.

“It’s okay, come here.” Cullen said softly. Joseph leaned in to Cullen, feeling his arms wrap around him. He hushed him, rocking gently back and forth as Joseph melted into him, Cullen kissing the top of his head, taking in his scent.

“It’s going to be alright. I will never hurt you.” Joseph tightened his grip as Rod and Vinn stepped outside the room to give them a moment of privacy.

 

“What are you doing here?” Vinn grumbled, as Endo walked into the hallway. Rod had gone off to get something from the vending machines down the hall, leaving Vinn to guard the door. Endo looked ashamed.

“I…”

“You don’t get to say anything, bud.” Vinn huffed, crossing his arms as he stood.

“I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it.” Endo shifted uncomfortably.

“I just…always think people are out to get the ones I love…I just wanted to protect Cullen.” Endo defended softly. But Vinn wasn’t having it.

“I thought you were grumpy like Joseph, but I was wrong. Joey would never blackmail somebody like you did.” Endo looked down in shame.

“I don’t know what to say, because I know you’ll never forgive me-“

“You got that right.”

“Please, let me talk. Please.” Endo heard himself beg. Vinn shifted his weight side to side impatiently, waiting as Endo gathered himself.

“I was afraid for Cullen. I was afraid of you. I’ve…been hurt before. Many times. And so has Cullen. I just wanted to protect him. I jumped to conclusions and said awful things and did awful things. I was scared because I liked you…more than I thought I would. And I knew Cullen liked Joseph. I just didn’t want to get hurt.”

“But it’s not okay to hurt others because you’re scared. You need to trust people more than that. You didn’t make the effort to get to know Joe, so you painted this awful picture of him based on his appearance. That’s not right.” Vinn replied softly. Endo walked forward.

“Listen, I want to be with you. I want to make this right again. And I will do all I can to. Because I don’t want to lose you…or Cullen.” Endo finally admitted. Vinn sighed, letting himself go as he walked up and hugged Endo. Endo returned it.

“I can’t forgive you for this…but what I can do is give you another chance. You mess this up, then I can’t do this. Deal?” Vinn asked softly. Endo nodded, breaking apart for the hug, which turned into a kiss. Soft, short, tense. But still a kiss. Vinn was hesitant by this. What was he doing? He liked him way too much. But he could tell he wasn’t lying about being sorry. Vinn opened the door of the room to see Joseph and Cullen talking softly, and he alerted them that they were coming in. 

Vinn and Cullen watched as Endo apologized, tears welling up as he couldn’t make eye contact in shame. Joseph listened, too tired to snap at him. But the relationship was rocky. Endo obviously had never apologized like this before. Joseph cried softly as Endo continued, Cullen gripping his pale hand in his. It would take time, but Joseph would heal. And he had a good feeling that Cullen would be the one to help him with that.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months have passed by, and Cullen and Joseph finally give in to the feelings within. Bouncing from angst to fluff :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme for Chapter Eight
> 
> Cheap Trick- Surrender

It was 4 months before Joseph seemingly recovered enough to regularly attend school again. Three months of therapy, and new medication calmed him down enough to actually feel happy and have a regular sleep pattern. It was also 4 months before Vinn broke the news that he and Endo were a couple. Joseph was still hesitant to talk to Endo, but Endo was making an effort to befriend him, which was good, he guessed. Endo and Joseph exchanged numbers, and since he was always coming over to be with Vinn, he would bring Joseph a bag of flower seeds, each one different. It was a start. Cullen, on the other hand, was getting closer and closer with Joseph. So much so that the cheerleaders would giggle and blush whenever Joseph came by to Cullen’s practices. Joseph was more open, smiling more frequently, but only when he was with Cullen. But one thing was new in both of the teenager’s lives; something that both of them were having extreme difficulty with. And that would be the horrid existence of sexual tension. Cullen, for the first time in a long while, was finding himself thinking about Joseph in way more provacotive ways.

The alarm rang on a Saturday morning, alerting Cullen that it was time to go for his morning workout routine. A text to Joseph wishing him a good morning before he laced up his shoes and went for a run. As his feet repeadtly hit the pavement, thoughts of Joseph’s blushing shoulders flashed through his mind, the imagination of what his face would look like when Cullen was over him. The image of him sitting on his lap, pale skin pressed to his tanned chest. Shorter frame bent over Cullen’s bed, hand over his mouth trying to keep silent. Cullen found himself back home quickly, and with constant adjustments, walked up the stairs and hopped into the shower. This was a routine. Cullen needed it to relax the thoughts. This was happening way too frequently.

Music played loudly from his phone, typical rock music as he felt the beads of water cascade down his back. He lathered himself with his body wash, taking in the scent of pine as his hands slid down to his manhood. It was tense, rigid, and very swollen, as he squeezed the base, stroking up. Forehead pressed to the wall, he bit back a moan as he continued. He heard Joseph’s gasp in his mind, remembering the way he looked when Cullen massaged him. He was getting close, allowing a quiet groan to roll from his lips as he felt himself release. Cullen watched as his seed dripped down into the drain, and realized just how difficult it was becoming to hold back from taking Joseph over. But he knew he couldn’t. Joseph’s past wouldn’t allow it. He couldn’t hurt him like that.

 

 

“Joey, come on! You’re taking all the hot water!” 

“Y-Yeah, gimme a second!! Christ!” Joseph stammered, tightening his grip on his cock to prevent himself from releasing. Fucking Vinn, interrupting his damned fantasy again. As always. Joseph felt the moment leave him due to the sudden startle of Vinn’s voice, and groaned loudly in anger as he shut off the water, tying the towel around his waist. 

“Oooooooh, that’s why you were taking so long!” Vinn laughed, gesturing to the tented towel. Joseph turned bright red as he scrambled to their room, Vinn chuckling as he chased him, trying to snatch the towel.

“Dude, quit trying to see my dick!”

“Oh come on, I’ve seen your dick a thousand times!”

“Yeah, but quit it!” Joseph exclaimed, pushing Vinn away with his foot. Vinn grabbed it and pulled the towel off, running to the bathroom and locking the door. Joseph looked down at his half hard dick with a furrowed brow.

He wasn’t that impressive. 4.5 inches. Who the hell would wanna see this small thing? Cullen was probably huge. Joseph shook his head as he felt a tremble rumble through his pelvis. He shook his head to get rid of the wetness as he pulled up his green boxers, sliding into a white tee shirt. A brand new one, shiny and without grease stains. He was going to watch Cullen practice today at the local indoor soccer field. Football practice during the winter was always based at the same indoor facility, and Joseph frequently found himself there since Cullen and him started hanging out. It being March now, snow was still on the ground even though the air was warm. Joseph checked his phone. A text from Cullen two hours ago.

Hey there, good morning 

He smiled softly, and sent a message back.

 

Sorry, just looked. Good morning.

 

Rise and shine, stranger! How are you??

 

Im ok

 

Just okay?

 

Yeah. Can I come to your practice?

 

Sure! You never have to ask! Cant wait! Milkshakes after??

 

Sure, see you soon?

 

Yeah, bye bye!

 

See ya, handsome.

 

Cullen felt his blush get redder as he read the final message. He smiled big, hopping out of his bed and grabbing his warm ups, tying his sneakers quickly.

“Hey, sweetheart! Heading to practice?” Cullen’s mother said, stopping at his doorway, holding a basket of clean laundry. Cullen looked up at her with a smile, nodding slightly.

“Yes, hey mother, can Joseph come over for dinner tonight?” Cullen asked, grabbing his phone. His mother smiled big, seeing how happy her son was. 

“Of course, and he can stay later for movie night if he wants!” She offered. Cullen’s smile got bigger.

“I’ll ask him today! Thanks, mom!” Cullen rushed passed her, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, running down the stairs to his car, driving off to the club. 

She walked downstairs, sitting on the couch as she folded clothes. Her delicate hands weaving between the cloth, placing neat squares beside her.

“He looked happy.” Cullen’s father spoke, joining her in folding. She nodded.

“He is smitten with that Trevelyan boy. I’ve never seen him so happy.” Cullen’s father nodded softly, directing his attention to the pajama pants in his hands. 

“It seems he is.”

“You’re still concerned?” He looked up as she said this.

“I’m just not used to my son being so…”

“Open?” She replied. He nodded.

“God made him this way, and he feels comfortable. He’s so much happier since we accepted him.”

“I know, it just…doesn’t feel natural. For my son to like other boys, I mean. I was expecting him to find a lovely girl in college. To go to a wedding…” He said softly, folding a towel. Cullen’s mother sighed.

“Love comes in many forms. Whether it be with two people of the same gender doesn’t matter. And there’s no difference, we can still go to a wedding.”

“Yes but…that boy isn’t fit for him. He works in a car shop, barely gets by in school, and doesn’t seem to have a set future. I don’t want my son to be held back.” Cullen’s mother laughed at this.

“Cullen is smarter than that. He works hard, nothing will hold our son back. Not even his love interest. Give them a chance.” She said. He sighed, nodding as they put the freshly folded clothes away. A soft kiss on her temple before he went into his office to work.

As he sat by, he typed in Joseph’s name into Google, finding his Instagram. Pictures of flowers, scenery, and cars. He was just a boy. He was a growing man. But he needed to stop avoiding this. He needed to apologize, to beg for forgiveness for being a coward. He was a coward.

 

 

“Hey babe…” Endo said cautiously as Vinn walked from the garage. Vinn gave a big smile, planting a big kiss on his lips, smearing them with blue. Endo chuckled, wiping it off.

“Hey sweety boyyyyyy, how’s the day?” Vinn asked, accepting the bag in Endo’s hands, opening it to find a white bread turkey sandwich. They sat on the curb together, eating their lunches.

“It’s alright. Listen, I’d like to invite you and Joseph over to my house next week for dinner.”

“But I’ve already met your rents!”

“Yes, but Joseph hasn’t. I’d like to make him feel like…well, like he’s not losing you to me or anything.” Vinn sighed. Endo was trying way too hard to befriend Joseph. They both hated each other. It was obvious. They disagreed on everything. But ever since Joseph was in the hospital, Endo has been straining himself.

“You know, Joseph’s let it go. You don’t have to keep up the charade.” Vinn said, taking a large bite.

“Yes, I do. I need him to know that I am sorry.”

“He knows, dude. Seriously, I’ve told him. He believes you.”

“Yes, but he doesn’t forgive me.”

“Neither do I. But Joseph accepts your apology. He wont forgive you, but he accepted it. Let it go, man.” Vinn explained. Endo narrowed his eyes.

“I can’t. I need him to know I’m sorry.” Endo repeated

“Listen, Endo. I know you told me about your past…ya know, with the tutors and the awful teachers always lying and snitchin’ lies about you...” Vinn began, “But this isn’t something you alone can fix. Let Joseph decide.”

“What’s up fuckhead. Hey, dick.” A gruff voice rang in front of them.

“Joey! I thought you were going to Cully’s practice?” Endo looked up at Joe with a nervous expression, but then relaxed. Joseph looked normal, furrowed brows and scowl.

“I’m heading there now, wanted to stop by and get the baby.”

“You’re not taking the bike?” Joseph shook his head.

“Nah, not classy. I’m going to his house for dinner, so don’t wait up.” Joseph stated, shoving a wallet into his pocket that he pulled from the drawer of wrenches. He looked back at Endo.

“Se you later, dickhead.” He said. But it wasn’t a serious tone, more like mockery. Endo frowned.

“Hope not, ugly.” Endo replied. Joseph smirked, Vinn smiled and kissed Endo on the cheek as Joseph got into the car. Vinn smiled again as he heard the tune of Dire Straits. Joseph was getting better, and it was comforting.

 

 

“Rutherford, you gotta pivot quicker, that guy’s not gonna stand still while you tackle!” Their coach yelled from the field. Cullen nodded, getting back into position in front of the dummy, sprinting around it to catch the ball thrown. 

“Banks, get your thumb outta your ass and kick the fucking ball like you mean it!” Another yell as Banks worked on his punts.

“Got it, coach!” Bank replied, setting up a different way. The coach was vicious today, as a game was coming up to determine if they made it into districts. Cullen was wincing as his ankles hurt, stopping briefly to walk to the water jug. When he stood up straight to breath in, he saw Joseph standing in the door way to the field, hands in his pockets. He had been dressing differently, maybe Vinn got ahold of him. 

Wearing today a black tank top covered by a red plaid shirt with rolled up sleeves, khaki pants rolled as well to show his new shoes. Cullen noticed he had a folded shirt in his hand.

“Coach, I’m gonna take five okay, need to retape my ankles.” Cullen asked. The coach nodded and Cullen headed over to Joseph, sitting beside each other on the bleachers as Cullen removed his cleats. 

“You’re here early!” Cullen breathed as he began unravelling the tape. Joseph shrugged.

“Yeah, well I always come when the drills get boring Figured I’d see ya in action.” Cullen chuckled.

“Oh, there’s not much action, believe me.”

“I’m sure it’s action in the locker rooms.” Cullen laughed, shoving him.

“Oh please, like I’d flirt with those gross sweaty idiots.” Joseph returned the laugh.

“Well, when you come see me at the shop I’m gross and sweaty.”

“Yeah, but like, I only flirt with you because you have nice cars.” Joseph laughed, hard.

“Oh, I see. Fuckin’ gold digger.”

“Of course!” Cullen grinned, finishing his taping, tying his shoes.

“Alrighty, I’ll see you back here in an hour. Don’t get too distracted by my awesome form.” Joseph pouted playfully, crossing his arms in a huff.

“Don’t press your luck, some of your defensive line have much better asses than yours.” He retorted, making Cullen smile. 

 

As the practice went on, the cheerleaders were practicing in the endzone opposite of where the team was. A girl, dark and beautiful, walked up to Joseph shyly. Joseph noticed how she fidgeted with her earring, and kicked the ground lightly. 

“Yeah?” He asked, leaning to the right slightly to see passed her.

“Uhm, well I was just wondering, Joseph. Well, the dance at the end of the week. I was wondering if you had a date?” She asked, bringing Joseph’s attention to her dark brown eyes. How many times had he been asked?

“Sorry, but I’m gonna ask someone.” He replied. She looked down shyly at her feet, and nodded.

“Have a good day, then!” She squeaked, running back to her group as they whispered. 

Joseph focused back onto Cullen, and nearly choked on his spit. They were playing jerseys vs skins, and Cullen was a skin. Tight muscles, tanned body, tight football pants sitting low on his waist, showing a small blonde happy trail. Oh boy. Joseph watched as he laughed, water poured over his thick blonde curls, down his shoulders. Joseph felt his body react, and he began to swell. 

“Oh shit.” He whispered, pressing down on the front of his jeans. He began thinking of things to take his mind off of it. The flowers. Yeah, his orchids were withering slightly because of the cold. The fresh soil. What would Cullen look like covered in pedals. Shit. He began growing again. Naked old women. Yeah that would work. He began thinking of Elizabeth Taylor. An old Elizabeth Taylor movie playing in the background as Cullen crawled onto him, kissing up his neck. Shit!

“Down boy…” Joseph whispered to his crotch, finally subduing it. But was immediately startled by arms wrapping around him, the smell of sweat filling his nose. He squirmed and grunted, trying to see who it was.

“Dude!” It was ginger haired Banks, and the whole skin team.

“Guys, get off him!” Cullen whimpered, pulling at them. Banks wrapped his arm around Joseph’s shoulder. They were all a lot bigger than the lean Joseph they held. All of them were broad, 

“Come on, Commander! Lighten up, we just wanna meet your buddy buddy here! What’s your name?” He asked. Joseph shrugged his arms off his shoulder.

“None of your business.” Joseph grumbled. Cullen chuckled as Banks covered his heart.

“Wow, he’s a grumpy little guy!” At this comment, Joseph stood up.

“You tryna pick a fight?!” He exclaimed. Banks stood up, and at 6’0, was three inches taller. Everyone was taller, even the girls.

“Come on, stop it. Banks, say you’re sorry.” Cullen interjected, stepping between them. Banks grinned.

“I’m sorry, little guy.” Joseph threw himself at Banks, Cullen hooking his arms under his armpits, pulling him back.

“Let me beat his ass! Let go, dammit!” Cullen laughed as he dragged Joseph backward and into the locker room. He set him down.

“You are hilarious you know that?” Cullen breathed, wiping a tear from his eye. Joseph scowled.

“I’m not short. I am average height for a dude my age!” Joseph grumbled, crossing his arms. Cullen patted his shoulder.

“Well, I’m gonna take a shower, do you wanna wait here or outside?” Cullen asked, walking around the corner to the showers. 

“I’ll sit here.” Joseph’s voice echoed as Cullen turned on the shower, stepping out of his knee pads and pants. He washed himself thoroughly, listening for the guys to enter. They didn’t. He looked down and sighed. He forgot his gym bag.

“Hey Joseph, can you give me my bag?” Cullen called, hiding behind the small tiled wall. Joseph walked around the corner and walked towards him, clearly avoiding looking at him. He stepped his shoes on the tile and slipped on the wet surface, toppling over the wall halfway. Cullen yelped as Joseph hair brushed over his dick, hopping backwards as Joseph did.

“I am so sorry!!” Joseph hollered, face completely red and eyes closed, hands waving frantically. Cullen saw this submission, and realized that they were alone, in a room, all alone. Joseph was red, shy, and cowering. The mood changed quickly.

“Would you…” Cullen began, walking out from behind the wall after tying the towel around his waist. He walked up to Joseph, gaining his eye contact as he got closer. They were within inches of each other. Joseph suddenly felt the heat rising from his body, feeling his eyes wander lower and lower over Cullen. Cullen saw this and stepped one inch closer, leaning down to clear the white bangs from his face. Joseph leaned in to the touch. Joseph’s whole demeanor had changed from gruff to obedient within seconds. His eyebrows curled up slightly, eyes half lidded and dark.

“Cullen…uh..” Joseph began, stepping a little bit closer. Their lips were so close, just a little bit more.

BAM CRASH

The two boys pulled back quick and Joseph ducked under the wall as the football team piled in.

“Hey Cull! Where’s that boy toy of yours? We want him to join us for milkshakes!” Banks exclaimed, taking off his clothes. Cullen gulped and looked down, Josephs forehead pressed to the tile, ears bright red. Hiding behind the wall quietly, Cullen played it off.

“Uh, he left, but I can call him once I get dressed.” Cullen said, holding the towel close to his body. They were distracted, and Joseph inched his way to the exit behind Cullen’s back, and bolted out. Cullen threw on some sweat pants and a tank and sprinted after him. He caught up just as Joseph was opening his car door.

“Look man I am so sorry I almost…ya know.” Joseph stammered. Cullen laughed, adjusting his gym bag. 

“No, it’s alright. Though it was nerve racking to almost get my junk head butted.” Joseph laughed.

“So vulgar!” He commented playfully.

“Well, yeah! I mean, nobody wants their dick hit, okay!” Cullen retorted playfully.

“Well, do you wanna go get something to eat? My treat this time.” Joseph offered. Cullen widened his eyes.

“Oh, I forgot! My parents invited you over for movie night tonight. Do you wanna come?” Cullen said. Joseph smiled softly.

“Lead the way.” Joseph said, getting into the car. Cullen smiled and hustled to his car, pulling out of the lot.

The sight of Joseph in his car behind him made him smile, the sound of Aerosmith echoing through the open windows. Cullen pulled into the driveway and got out of the car slowly, grabbing his gym bag as Joseph joined him at his side. Mia was standing on the porch, wearing an apron and covered in patches of flour with a big grin.

“You’re here! We just put the cookies in the oven, come on! I’ll pour some tea!” She chirped, wrapping her arms around Joseph, Cullen smiled as he gave a half hug back. Joseph had warmed up to Cullen’s sister since they started hanging out. But then the tension was back when Cullen’s father walked around the corner of the hallway. Joseph took off his shoes, and slowly stepped behind him, Cullen feeling Joseph’s hand on his back.

“Hello, you two! I made salad, come in and sit!” Cullen’s mother called as Cullen and Joseph took off their shoes.

“Joseph, if I can have a moment?” Cullen’s father suddenly spoke up, getting the attention of Cullen. He looked to Joseph, who was looking back up at him in fear.

“Honey…I don’t think that’s…”

“Okay.” Joseph finally said, following Cullen’s father to the back porch, shutting the door. Cullen joined his mother at the table, but felt his stomach churn as he worried. He had to know. 

“I need to wash my hands, I’ll be right back, Mom. Mia, can you pull out the lemonade?” Cullen asked. Mia nodded and Cullen got up and walked down the hall to the door, where he peeked around the corner. 

Cullen’s father was on his knees, head resting on the wooden deck, bowing at Joseph’s feet as Joseph’s tear stained face contorted in pain. Cullen could hear the words coming from his father’s mouth, quietly, but he could make it out.

“I never wanted to do what I did. They would have killed me, my wife, and my daughter. I was young, scared, afraid. But that guilt of knowing I helped them do those things to you have carried over all these years.” What was he saying? What did his father do? Cullen listened more intently.

“I know I will never get your forgiveness, or the Lord’s. But I can show you that I am a different man than I was. I am not hiding behind my rosary, pretending that I had no choice.”

Cullen didn’t know how to react to what he was hearing. He walked to the kitchen slowly and sat at the table, bottling the feelings for a much later discussion.

 

“So then, Jared walked into the room and immediately passed out!” The table erupted into laughter, Cullen clapped his hands together happily. He saw Joseph smiling, chuckling lightly.

“Look! Quick, take a picture! Joey’s smiling!” Mia exclaimed, pointing to the shorter white haired boy at the table. Joseph immediately scowled, and crossed his arms. Things were happy in the kitchen, with Mia and Joseph bickering, Cullen laughing and shoving Joseph. Mia watched her brother closely.

The way he was slightly turned towards the younger, shorter boy. The contrast between them, height, weight, and stature. Josephs legs were longer, more feminine. His whole body was. But what she noticed more was Cullen’s eyes. They were constantly fixated on Joseph. Scanning him. Studying him. She smirked. He was so gonna hear this later. 

As the night went on, Cullen was now searching through his drawers in search of smaller pajamas for Joseph.

“Dear, do you have a sleeping bag?” Cullen’s mother said, walking into the room as Joseph was sitting on the bed.

“I have to sleep with someone.” Joseph said, making Cullen’s mother widen her eyes. Joseph did the same, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sorry, I just, uh, I have really bad night terrors. If I sleep alone I wake up in a panic…” 

“It’s okay, Mom. He can sleep with me on the bed. That is, if he doesn’t have cooties.” Joseph scrunched his eyebrows together with a confused smirk.

“What are you, five?” Joseph commented, making Cullen’s mother chuckle.

“I’ll fetch you another blanket then. The movie will be on soon, I’ll call you when we’re ready!” She smiled, waved, and walked out of the room. Cullen walked up to Joseph holding a tee shirt.

“I don’t have any pants that are your size.” He said, giving him the shirt. Joseph shrugged.

“That’s alright, my legs aren’t hairy so they wont tickle you.” Cullen laughed.

“You shave your legs?”

“Don’t you?” Cullen laughed again.

“Well, no.” He replied. Joseph lifted the leg of his jeans and rolled them up to expose the pale calf.

“See?” He said. Cullen found himself running a hand over the flesh, feeling the bare skin under his fingertips. 

“Joseph....” Cullen said, sitting beside him. Joseph faced him.

“What’s up?” Joseph asked. Cullen rubbed his neck, nervous. But when Cullen straightened himself, Joseph had an idea of what was going to happen.

The silence that followed was sharp. Joseph’s ears were beet red, dark as it spread to his cheeks and neck. Joseph couldn’t move, as Cullen moved closer, placing a tan hand on Joseph’s jawline. 

“Can I…” Joseph parted his lips as Cullen leaned forward, and pushing his soft, warm lips onto his. The kiss was cold. Joseph’s lips were cold. But when Cullen closed his lips around Joseph’s plump bottom lip, he felt the heat form. Holding for a moment, he waited for Joseph to reciprocate. Surprisingly, he did. Joseph leaned forward onto his knees, arms now wrapped around Cullen’s neck. Cullen wrapped his large hands around Joseph’s hips, pulling him closer. Joseph was on his lap, legs circled around his waist. The kiss became more frantic, passionate, tongues swirling around each others. When Cullen tightening his pull on Joseph, the soft, quiet moan that came from Joe was absolutely unbearable. He laid siege to the sensitive neck immediately, feeling Joseph tense, hand over his mouth.

“Cullen…” Joseph gasped quietly, holding his tighter. Cullen felt himself groan as his submissive voice. This was unbearable. Cullen leaned forward, now on top, Joseph’s legs rubbing up his thighs. Cullen felt himself slip, placing a gentle bite on Joseph’s earlobe. Feeling the shiver under his touch, he felt Joseph’s hands drift down to the formed bulge in his sweats. Cullen didn’t know how to do this with a boy, but he knew what felt good for him. He pressed his pelvis against Joseph’s, feeling the hardened member in his pants as well. Joseph threw his head back, clenching his teeth to avoid being loud.

“Joe…if we…I don’t want to do anything that you…” Cullen was silenced by Joseph kissing him roughly. Groaning into it, he wanted to keep going, feeling the warm fingers trace the lining of his boxers. Cullen stopped to look down at the entering hand, hearing Joseph moan in pleasure as he wrapped around his hard, uncut cock. Stroking, touching, up and down. It was getting heated.

“Cullen! The movie is on, come on down!” Cullen was so startled by the sudden voice that he sat back quickly, immediately losing his balance and falling off the edge of the bed. Joseph yelped in surprise, crawling over to the edge quickly.

“You okay?” Joseph exclaimed. Cullen groaned, rubbing his head.

“Yeah…just…blue balled.” Cullen commented, making Joseph snort.

“Give me a minute, Mom, I’m showing Joseph something!” Cullen called down, sitting back on the bed. 

“Well, it was good while it lasted.” Joseph said. Cullen laughed.

“You taste just how I thought you would.”

“Like cigs?” Cullen shook his head, leaning in and kissing him again.

“Like flowers.”


End file.
